Welcome, to the Soul Society
by Vergil1989 the Crossover King
Summary: After the battle against Izanami-No-Okami, Yu Narukami falls and is left to wander as a spirit. He doesn't remain in this state for long as a newcomer to Inaba appears before him, and sends him to the Soul Society. From there, a whole new mystery will test him in ways he couldn't have imagined. Rated T for now.
1. So Many Little Things

_Author's Note; Unless I have Archer83 help out with minor ideas and such, it's unlikely he'll be joining me on this one. His partnership is always welcome of course, but I'm giving this a go on my own first. D At any rate, I might not be the best man for this story since my knowledge extends to Persona 4 much more than Bleach, but I'll still give it a try lol. Updates will probably be irregular only because I have a lot of other stories going, but I'll see what I can do. Anyway, enjoy!_

_And now I feel like an idiot since I got Igor's assistant wrong. I must have had P3 on the brain because her name from P4 was Margaret, not Elizabeth lol.  
_

**Important Note;** I liked Persona 4; Arena, but not enough to include it in my canon for this. That, and it just makes things too complicated, and Persona 4 was complicated enough. D The rest however, is fair game. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1; So Many Little Things.**

**World of the Living**

**Inaba**

**Yu Narukami POV**

It should have been a time of fond farewells and tearful goodbyes. It should have been a time of celebration and remembrance for the times that had gone by. Instead, I'm standing before a grave marker, my friends and family on all sides. The ironic part? I'm right there with them, and I'm about as noticed as a wisp on the wind. That's because I'm the one they're mourning. I'm the one that died, in an effort to save the world from Izanami, the Goddess of the Underworld.

"Big Brother…." Nanako, sweet innocent Nanako. I wanted to reach out and hug her, but I've tried that already since waking up in the middle of my bedroom with absolutely no recollection as to how I got there after the grand finale. I knew I was in deep when my hand passed right through her, and my uncle, Dojima, got a phone call not five seconds later. From just watching his grim visage change to one of pure sorrow, I knew that one of my friends had called him and told him what I had already knew to be true. Now here we were, a week later, and I was no closer to understanding why I had died and they had survived.

I wasn't upset over the fact they lived while I didn't by any means. I just wanted to understand, that was all. The sun overhead did little to bolster my mood as I stood behind Dojima and his daughter, Nanako, listening to everyone pay their last respects to me. "It seems like yesterday that Yu came into town, and got my head on straight." The workaholic detective, Dojima started, and it brought a weak smile to my lips as I watched him put an arm around his daughter's small shoulders. A year ago that wouldn't have been so easy for him to do. Having lost his wife to a random hit and run, Dojima had been alone in raising Nanako. I had gotten him to see what he had been missing out on by going to work constantly instead of staying at home, where he truly belonged.

"He changed everyone's life Dojima-san." Yosuke, one of the first friends I had made since arriving in the small town of Inaba. "Damn it! Why did it have to be you man?!" Punching the ground at his feet, I was glad to note that Chie was there to help him back up even as tears streamed down her face.

"He wouldn't want us….oh who am I kidding?!" The ever passionate Chie shouted as she buried her head against Yosuke's chest. I could only sigh and wish, again, that I could do something to ease their pain. Seeing them like this, it wasn't how I wanted to remember them.

"He helped us all through so much….it isn't fair!" Yukiko was the only one that stood alone, but since she had depended on others for so long, it was reassuring to see her standing strong on her own two feet even if it broke my heart at the same time. "Yu….I'll always remember our time together."

"Damn asshole, why'd you have to die for us?!" Kanji, verbally loud as ever, with Naoto standing on his right side. Opposites attracted, and it seemed it was never more true than for those two. The 'Detective Prince' said nothing as she looked forlornly to the simple stone marker at their feet.

Only Rise and Teddie hadn't shown up today, but I had seen them there a day before. Looking to the cloudless sky, I sigh and kneel next to my 'little sister' for a moment, once again trying to hug her only to fail before standing before Yukiko next. "I'll always be with you, all of you." I know my words won't be heard, but it eases a little of my own sorrow as I let my gray eyes find each of their faces before leaving my grave site. I needed to get out of there. I don't know where I was going to go, I just needed to leave.

Finding my way to the Flood Plain, I stop and stare out at the peaceful countryside. It was just as I remember it, but I start to notice things I hadn't seen before. For one, last time I checked, there wasn't a splattering of blood on the concrete that no one seemed to notice as the few people back this way walked right over it. Getting closer to it, I can't help but notice there was an air of terror and pain cut short that emanated from the mess. Shaking my head to clear it, I stand and see something else a little weird. For anyone else it might have been really out there, but for me? It was just another day in Inaba.

"Been waiting for you kid." Crimson, wildly long hair was his most notable feature, right behind the tribal tattoos that covered his face and extended down to his arms. The katana on his hip which rested in a sheath tucked into his belt was also notable, but despite his rude welcome, I sensed no ill will from the strange man before me. His brown eyes, when they fell on me, seemed to radiate understanding at my current predicament. "My name's Renji Abarai."

"Yu Narukami." I reply simply, but it seemed to be enough as Renji's gaze softened somewhat as he approached, his hand falling to his katana's hilt. "Who or what are you supposed to be anyway?" _Really wish I had my sword right now._

He stopped, short of pulling his blade no doubt, but shrugged as he seemed to come to a decision. "Guess you're really as new as I heard. Would have been here sooner for you kid, but I had some trouble of my own to take care of first. Still, I'm surprised you haven't drawn any unwanted attention." Realizing he had gotten off track, Renji drew closer until he was standing over me. "I'm what you'd call a Soul Reaper."

"A Soul Reaper?" Definitely had no relation to the Death entity we ran into in the TV World. That thing had been a pale shadow to Izanami's power, but it had still proven to be a difficult opponent to overcome at the time. Shaking that memory away, I look up and meet Renji's gaze with my own. "You're here to escort me to the other side?"

"You catch on quick. That's not my only job, but you'll probably hear about it sooner or later. This will only take a sec." Drawing his blade, I only nod my head before Renji pressed the hilt of his sword against the top of my head. "See ya soon kid." Again I only nod as a bright light surrounded me and a sense of overwhelming peace flooded me from toe to nose. _God that could have come out better._

Sinking into the ground, I close my eyes and take a breath, more out of habit than any sense of danger of being stuck in the concrete that had already risen to my neck. _Almost feels like sticking my hand into the TV again._ The thought made a ghost of a smile appear on my face as I knew no more until a bright light flashed before my closed eyes once again.

**Soul Society**

**Rukongai**

Opening my gray eyes as a stray wind blew through my short cropped gray hair, I sit up and see that I'm in a town I've never seen before. "I was expecting….something less dusty." I muse aloud as I stand to my feet and try to get my bearings. The street I was on was dirt and well traveled, and the houses were made of wood and stone at best. The rest were simple huts made of thatch and wood, if that. "Guess I better get used to the view." I sigh and walk forward, noticing that I was one of the few people on the street at the moment. The few that remained quickly ducked out of sight, as if afraid of something.

_There's fear in the air Yu._ I look down at my right hand where I had summoned my first Persona's card so many times, I could still see the swirling energy around it before I crushed it in my hand to call forth my power, my Persona. Just thinking on that momentous day sent energy through my being. "I noticed it too Izanagi." I didn't have to look over my shoulder to see the pale white ghostly image of my Persona standing over me. "Are they afraid of us, or something else?" _I would say that it is directed elsewhere. Keep your guard up._ "With what?" My katana had long since been lost, and there wasn't anything nearby that I could see that I could use as a weapon. Still, I was far from defenseless as I looked to Izanagi-No-Okami, and gave him a determined nod. Some things just didn't need to be said.

Straightening my black jacket as I continued down the dirt road, I spot a discarded kendo stick on the ground. It was as good a weapon as any, even if it wouldn't do much against a determined enough opponent. I pick up the kendo stick, but as I bend down, something flies over my head and slams into the wall in front of me. The most I see before the dust hits me in the face is a shadowy outline, far bigger than any man and just as strong if the overdeveloped muscles are any indication. The outline of some kind of white mask also catches my eye as the beast looks over its massive shoulder, drool spilling out of its open jaws. "New arrivals….I just love new arrivals. They are always so lip smacking good! And you….you're just radiating spiritual energy."

Standing with my improvised weapon before me, I start to reach up to my face to push up glasses that aren't there, and stop myself at the ingrained habit that had developed during my time fighting against Shadows. The distraction nearly cost me an arm as the beast lunged at me again, but I jumped nimbly on the hand that had slammed into the dirt at my feet before running up the gray skinned limb. "Izanagi-No-Okami!" The ghostly white samurai appeared behind me, and lightning radiated down the wooden weapon as I slammed it into the side of the beast's neck, but what should have done serious damage only made the creature glare at me in contempt. "What?!"

"That won't work!" The monster grinned wickedly as it reached up an oversized hand to grab me, but my Persona was there to greet the attempt, his twin bladed weapon slicing through a finger at the joint. The monster growled in pain but backhanded my Persona, or at least he tried. The attempt only let the beast's hand to pass harmlessly through Izanagi-No-Okami. "Soul Reaper tricks won't help you!"

As if to prove that point, his next attack hit me directly and it was my turn to hit a wall on the other side of the street. Pain was immediate, and in my daze, I lost my only means of defense. That was far from my mind however as I coughed, and crimson blood hit the ground at my feet. _Punctured a lung. Damn...where's Yukiko...when I need her?_ Slumping to the ground at my feet, I can only stare defiantly at the lumbering creature, unable to do anything to stop it from reaching out for me a second time.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Before I knew what was going on, some kind of serrated blade appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the beast, cutting its arm off at the elbow before it circled around its neck. "I told you I'd see you soon kid!" Renji grinned even as he turned his gaze on the monster before me. "And you, Hollow scum, begone!" The Soul Reaper roared as his blade sawed through the Hollow's neck, before removing its head completely. Even as the monster fell before me, the almost sentient blade wielded by Renji circled around once more, and cut through the mask the Hollow had been wearing just as the head touched the ground. Just as I tried to push myself to my feet, Renji put a hand on my back and shook his head. "Better stay still Yu. Help is on the way."

"Thanks….for saving my life." Renji smirked, as he sheathed his blade which transformed before my eyes, back into its form I had seen when we first met. "What was that thing?"

"Like I said before kid, you'll figure it out soon enough." Renji replied before my world went black.

Even unconscious however, I recognized the voice of my very soul given form. That was one thing I could thank Izanami for at least, despite the fact she had killed me.

_I art thou, thou art I._

_Thou hast reforged an old bond._

_Thou shalt be blessed in the use of the Strength Arcana._

Renji was the one I had forged the bond with, I'd bet my twin Arcanas on that being true. It made sense. From what little I had seen of him, Renji was a warrior who fought without hesitation in whatever he believed to be a worthy cause. Whatever the case, it was nice to know I hadn't forgotten my old skills in this new world, they were simply dormant.

_Very astute of you Narukami._ Kusi Mitama said from deep within me, drawing a faint smile out of me in the process even as the tear drop like creature appeared beside Izanagi. Kusi continued, giving me just enough strength to survive my injuries. _Rest, I'm sure we'll get our answers soon enough._

"I think he's coming around Captain Unohana!" A female voice shouted somewhere in the dark. With a slight groan, I open my eyes and see I've been moved. Looking over to my right, I see a young woman with silver hair like mine, only hers has two thin braids and is rather messy. "Don't try to sit up, or you'll open your wounds." I can only nod and turn my head when a wooden door opens on my left side.

"Thank you Lieutenant Kotetsu. That'll be all." One of the most serene and beautiful woman I've ever seen stood in the doorway, and the younger of the two saluted her before leaving me to her superior officer. "How are you feeling?"

Going for honesty somehow felt like the best idea in regards to this woman, since I got the impression there was something behind that serene face that was better left alone. "Hurts to breathe….but not nearly as much as I thought it would." After a moment's hesitation, I asked the next question that came to mind. "How long was I out?"

Nodding her head as she approached, she gently pulled the blanket down to check on my bandages. "About two days. You had us worried for a little while Yu Narukami." Again she nodded, seemingly satisfied as her blue eyes met my gray orbs. Even as she brushed a stray strand of raven black hair out of her eyes, her gaze never wavered. "I am sure you have questions, but you need to rest. Do not worry, you are safe here."

"Thank you. I never got your name, and I kind of feel at a disadvantage." The attempt at humor made the woman's blue eyes sparkle briefly, and I smiled a little wider at the positive reaction I got out of her.

"My name is Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th Division. It is an honor to meet you, bearer of the Fool and World Arcanas." At my widening eyes, Unohana stood and that serene smile was a little wider as she answered my unspoken question. "You are not the first Persona user we've seen, but you are the first that has made it this far. Someone must have been looking out for you, Yu." With that, Unohana left me to ponder her words as well as to rest. The latter came a lot easier than I thought it would with how the last forty eight hours had gone for me. Before my eyes shut completely however, I saw a blue door appear beside the sliding wooden entrance, and I had a feeling Captain Unohana was right. Igor and likely Margaret had had something with my being here.

_You would not be wrong Yu._ Izanagi said as he knelt over my hospital bed, and despite the fact I had never seen his face, I could still sense his worry behind the mask he wore. _I sensed their interference even as Myriad Truths finally did what Izanami could not. I am sorry for…._

I interrupted him before he could continue to carry the blame for what had befallen us. "It wasn't your fault Izanagi. We got in over our heads, but we still won and saved everyone we cared about. So long as the world is safe, my sacrifice will have meant something. So long as _she_ is safe…." Remembering Yukiko's tear stained face made my heart break a little more, but I had to be content with the knowledge that she was out of harm's way. "We did all we could Izanagi-No-Okami. It's up to them now to do the rest."

Izanagi merely nodded his masked face to me before disappearing once more. Whatever came next, I'd face it as I had faced everything else. With a cool and calm mind, and a spirit that not even the Goddess of the Underworld had been able to break.

_End Notes; This chapter wound up a lot shorter than the ones I write with my partner, but considering I'm doing this on my own, it also fits. This was done in a few hours, but this is merely the beginning if I have any say in the matter. I want to thank __**Bboy46 **__and his own story, __**Per, Soul, Na!,**_ _for the inspiration. I am a huge fan of P4, and while I don't own a Vita which would allow me to play the Golden edition, I can thank Youtube for supplying me with more than enough material to work with. Heehee._

_As to how Yu still possesses Izanagi-No-Okami, that will be explained, as will the absence of his other Arcanas, at least, they are absent for now._

_Anyway, see ya!_

_Arcana Levels gained thus far._

_Renji Abarai, Strength; 1_


	2. Getting to Know the Lay of the Land

**The Seireitei**

**4th Division Barracks and Medical Wing.**

"Ah, you're awake." Opening my eyes, I'm greeted by the sight of a pale white haired man. His green eyes are a little too close for my comfort, but he seems to notice how close he is and backs off. "My apologies, it's not common that we receive such an esteemed guest in the Seireitei."

Everyone I'd met seemed to know who and what I was, yet how I couldn't say. Still, it didn't really alarm me. I hadn't known about Soul Reapers and Hollows until a few days ago, so that wasn't saying a lot on my part. "Sorry but who are you?" I finally ask, grimacing slightly as my healing chest sent me a warning against moving too much.

"Ah, again I must apologize. My name is Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division." Ukitake rubbed the back of his head in mild embarrassment before he started coughing. So much so that he was soon bent over at the waist. Despite my own injuries, I sit up and was about to take a chance on my own two feet, but he holds up a hand. "It'll pass…." The coughing fit did pass soon afterward, but he noticed my concerned look and sighs as he pulls out a handkerchief, cleaning up the blood he had coughed up. "It's an old illness, one I've contended with for over a century."

"I see." What else could I say? He seemed ok now, and he was back to smiling again despite what had just happened. Drawing out the affair wouldn't be respectful, but I was still curious. What made his statement even more curious though was that he said he was over a century, yet he didn't look a day over thirty.

"There you are. Oh, you're awake as well. Why are you sitting up?" I immediately flinch when I see Unohana behind Ukitake, standing in the doorway. The serene smile had a dark edge to it and I immediately laid back down, wincing when something shifted uncomfortably in my chest. "That's better." Handing Ukitake a leather bag, no doubt his medicine if I were to wager a guess, the captain nodded his thanks, just as eager to get away from the woman as I was right now. At least the dark edge to her serene face had disappeared as she pulled the blanket away, revealing old bandages that were needing to be changed. At least, that's what I thought she was going to do, until her hands started to glow green. "This should be the last time I'll need to do this. Just relax."

"Yes ma'am." Whatever magic she was using was, it felt remarkably like a Dia spell. Just thinking about it made me think of Yukiko and her use of the Priestess Arcana's ultimate Persona, Amaterasu. _Yukiko…._

"You have loved ones in the Human World." There was no use denying it since she had probably seen it on my face anyway. At my nod, Unohana continues. "We all have similar stories, unless we were born here in the Soul Society. Even then, some of us have still lost our friends and loved ones over the long years of existence here. Being a Soul Reaper, we have the power to defend and protect all souls, in this world, and the Human World. Whatever your story, if you decide to join our ranks, know that there is always the possibility that you can go back to them, but you will never be seen by them again. Letting go….is not always so easy."

"Talking from experience?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, but I had a feeling there was much more to this woman than met the eye. Unohana, to her credit, kept her mask in place, but she acknowledged my question with a simple nod of her head. "I might not know your story, but thank you for trying to ease my own burden."

_I art thou, and thou art I._

_Thou has reforged an old bond._

_Thou shalt be blessed in the use of the Priestess Arcana._

_Looks like I've gained more of my old skills._ Captain Unohana must have noticed something because she stopped her healing spell, and looked intently upon my face. Her serene smile widened considerably, and I found it suited her a great deal.

"You forged a link with me, I had not expected to be accepted by one such as yourself." That just proved that they knew about Personas. "While not widely known by many, Persona users are still a powerful force to be reckoned with against their own enemies, the Shadows and the godlike beings that command them. Every time such a threat rears its head, we at the Soul Society monitor the situations and act should said threat become too much for those chosen to fight against it. However, Igor and his assistants always choose those best suited for the task. We've only had to intervene twice since the founding of the Soul Academy."

"It makes sense then that you'd know about this." I look at my right hand and Izanagi's white card appears, just as I remember it. Unohana nods her head as I close my hand over the World's representative, but I don't crush it. I simply let it sink into my being once more. By then, she had started to heal me once more, but Unohana's eyes had been riveted on the card while it had been visible. "It's...almost refreshing, being able to talk to someone that doesn't speak in riddles about all this."

"Igor has been known to give only just enough information for his contract bearers to do the jobs assigned to them." Finishing up her task, Unohana's hands stop glowing and she nods for me to remove my bandages. Before I do however, she produces a set of black robes and pants and lays them out nearby, alongside my old outfit which had been cleaned. I couldn't see any trace of my fight against the Hollow on them. The unspoken choice it seemed, was up to me.

_Master Narukami._ I knew that voice, and my thought was pleasantly interrupted by Kikuri-Hime, the mediator that had gotten the estranged Okamis to talk after Izanami had originally been lost in the Underworld. The Priestess Arcana had given me the exact Persona I needed to figure out how to proceed. _I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to your side Master Narukami._

"It's alright Kikuri, it wasn't anything you could have done. I'm beginning to think my power was sealed away because we transferred to…" I couldn't finish that sentence, and I looked away, trying to come to terms with my current situation.

Instead of acknowledging my thought, my Strength representative focused on Kikuri instead. I was a little relieved, if I wanted to be honest with myself. _It's good to see you again Kikuri._ Kisu chimed in, his sage old voice another welcome addition to this personal problem of mine. _You were asleep too I see. And no, I'm not ignoring you Naru, I just thought you'd have learned good manners by now._

"Hey, I have manners." I groan when I realize I'm essentially arguing with myself. Even though every part of me has its own voice, its own power that makes up the whole of my being. "Still…" Looking at my choices, I turn my attention to the red robed mediator demon that has appeared behind me. "...what should I do?" Noticing that the door to the Velvet Room had since disappeared, I can't ask Igor and Margaret for aid on this question. Not that they'd give me a truly straight answer anyway.

Putting her hand to her chin in thought, Kikuri walked over to the two stacks of clothing, her mind furiously at work. _I think it's not so much a choice as more of a confirmation of what I already know you're capable of Master Narukami. You didn't have to get involved, but you did in the murders that rocked Inaba. Even if Igor and Margaret hadn't shown their faces, I firmly believe you would have done it anyway. You're not one to sit idly by while there is a reason to fight, and to defend those you care about when there's a clear and present danger. You are still alive, Yu Narukami, only your current state of being has changed. We might not be able to see our friends again as we once did, but that doesn't mean we can't still protect them._

Remembering that Hollow's words, it suddenly dawned on me that if that thing could detect me, then chances were others of its kind could do the same. The blood on the concrete….was that the end result of a Hollow attack? _It is possible Naru._ The dark brown, bordering on black, tear drop floated before my face before turning his gaze to Kikuri. _While I would like more information on what it means to be a Soul Reaper before committing to a course, I do believe that she's onto something. Your will has been shaken, as has your resolve, but I know you better than that Naru. You aren't one to turn a blind eye to the world, pardon the expression, and all you need is to remember the strength I know is still there. Why do you think I'm here instead of another?_

I can only offer a smile at my inner selves, glad that they had been the ones to join me since my ultimate forms of their Arcanas, I had not developed any true bonds with them persay. There was only one that hadn't said a word, and just as I turned to face him, Izanagi put his spectral hand on my shoulder. _We are thou, and thou art us. The choice is yours, as it has always been Yu Narukami. But if you truly wish my counsel, then know that I think we'd be fools to throw this chance away. Being a part of this world as a peacekeeper, rather than an outside observer, seems the most logical choice for us. Not because we saved our world, but because doing anything less is not our way._

"You're right Izanagi, everyone." While I too wanted more information, I still found myself reaching out for what I'd later learn was actually the standard garb for all Soul Academy students and Soul Reapers alike. Sighing as I set the uniform on the bed while I remove the bandages, I wonder what I had gotten myself into this time. I can still clearly recall how it began, and even now it boggles my mind on how over my head I had been the whole way, up until our final confrontation against Izanami's madness. Even so, it had been my calm but sheer determination in the face of such odds that had pulled my friends together, and had given us the power we needed to defeat her. I had forgotten what that was, to decide on a path and follow it to its bitter end. And it had taken my Personas to remind me of the strength I held within myself.

"So, that is the power of a Persona user." I barely had time to blink before a dagger was pressed against my throat, moments before the image of a stern, angry young woman appeared behind me. "I must say it's unique, but I'm not impressed." Izanagi's hand went for his weapon, but the gray eyed woman pressed her dagger closer to my neck. "Call him off, or it's your neck." With the subtlest of nods, Izanagi let his hand fall away, but his masked face remained on the assassin that had gotten the drop on me. "Listen well boy. I don't know what the other Captains are thinking, but I for one do not think you belong here. Lieutenant Abarai should have left you to die for foolishly engaging an enemy well beyond your capabilities. Not only that, but you're no Soul Reaper, and you never will be. You're a new arrival, and that's all you'll ever be."

_Why do I get the feeling Dojima and her would get along well?_ She, like most of the people here, had something to hide. She was angry, but not at me. A past slight perhaps, but whatever it was, my calmness must have been unnerving for her since I noticed her knife hand was minutely shaking. "Maybe you're right, but then what kind of Soul Reaper would leave a man to die alone? One not worth having behind you when it matters most."

"Shut up!" I must have hit a nerve since I felt her dagger draw closer, but she scoffed and lowered her hand. When I was sure she wasn't going to stab me in the back, or elsewhere for that matter, only then did I turn around. Her gray eyes had lost some of the hardness to them, most likely lost in some distant memory of happier times, but it passed just as quickly. "You're stronger than you first appear Yu Narukami. Maybe there's more to you than meets the eye after all, but make no mistake. You had better be absolutely sure of your conviction and your reasons for joining our ranks. Anything less and you might as well throw yourself on your own 'blade." Her eyes fell on Izanagi's unique weapon, and I didn't miss her meaning. Disappearing before my eyes, I realize she had gotten behind me again as she appeared once more at the door, walking away while she spoke further. "My name is Sui-Feng, Captain of the 2nd Division and leader of the Stealth Force. I'll be seeing you around, Yu Narukami."

Before I can respond, she disappeared in a flash. At least the name and rank fit her. Shaking my head as I finally don the black uniform, I feel my stomach growl the moment I pull the robe closed over my recently healed chest. "Huh? I'm...hungry?" Blinking in surprise at the very idea, I shake it off and decide to explore my new surroundings in the hopes of finding something to eat, my own entourage walking behind me until they merged with me once more.

_You did well to talk that woman down Master Narukami. I knew you'd be able to find your strength again._ Kikuri replied from within me, earning a small smile from me while I brush my gray hair back into place. _I wonder why she was so unnerved by your question?_

"She was hurt by someone." After some thought, it made sense as I pushed open a door and found myself in a large, stone covered courtyard with a clear blue sky above my head. Having passed no one on my way out, I assumed that there had been little activity in the Medical Wing of the 4th Squad Barracks. Shrugging it off regardless, I continue forward, and once I arrived at the end of the path that twisted off to several directions, I look around, trying to decide which way was the best path to the closest mess hall. Picking one at random, I continue forward, all the while talking to Kikuri. "It's an old hurt, but I imagine she still lets her thoughts linger on it even now." After helping so many people back home, my understanding of people had grown considerably, and what I had seen in her gray eyes screamed of it.

"You have a deep understanding of everyone around you Mr. Narukami." After witnessing Sui-Feng's ability to disappear and reappear at will, I didn't jump when someone new appeared beside me. This man had soft brown eyes and well maintained brown hair. Mild features aside, I could practically sense deep intelligence and an understanding of the world around him that surpassed my own, but there was something else. _Adachi….._ He reminded me of Adachi, my uncle's partner before he revealed himself to be far more than met the eye. Whether this man proved the same as Adachi did was yet to be seen, but I kept my guard up anyway while appearing casually observant. _Thanks for the lessons Yumi._ All those days in the Drama Club were paying off.

"Thank you. You're a captain as well." The uniform was a dead giveaway. Every captain that I had met had worn a similar outfit, but each one had possessed some unique features as well, most likely put in place by the individual themselves. The man merely nodded, a small smile on his face which seemed genuine, but alarm bells still rang loudly within my head. Something about him just seemed….off, or I was truly going crazy at last. I decided to go with the assumption that my instincts were right, but I also decided to play it cool. There was no chance I'd be able to stop him even if my suspicions were right anyway.

"Indeed. My name is Sosuke Aizen, Captain of the 5th Division and an instructor at the Soul Academy." Holding his right hand out, I don't hesitate to shake the offered limb, but all the while my senses are on edge as our fingers entwine. "You sense it I see, my spiritual pressure. That flight or fight instinct is most noticeable on one that hasn't experienced it often. You have a great deal of power, but it's untapped. Isn't that right, Izanagi-No-Okami?" My World Persona appeared by my right side, nodding his head, but if Aizen had expected more, he was disappointed. "Not the talkative type I see. No matter." Turning his brown eyes back to me, he finally let my hand free and I was able to breathe a little easier.

"Spiritual pressure? That's what you call your power?" Aizen nodded, and it was my turn to rub my chin in thought, much like Kikuri had done earlier. "Since we're all souls here, the name fits. Still, why are you and the other captains so interested in me?" I had a feeling I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from someone, anyone. Even this man before me would be preferred over being in the dark.

Aizen nodded his head once more as he pushed his glasses closer to his face. "It's quite simple really Yu. While we might know of your particular kind of power, we've never had a chance to see it up close. And the man in charge of overseeing its development isn't forthcoming on _how _it forms to begin with. We only have our observations to go on, and even those records are limited to oral and written reports."

_So, they want to see what I'm capable of, to observe and judge for themselves if I'm safe to have around or not._ As for Igor not being forthcoming, that didn't surprise me at all. Then another thought came to me. "Captain Unohana mentioned that no other Persona user had made it this far, why is that?"

"Because either they have yet to die and haven't passed on, or their circumstances don't allow them to pass on. The last one to wield the Fool Arcana sacrificed his life to hold back a god like being. He became a Great Seal, and thus, he is unable to pass on. He is trapped between realms, but as far as I'm aware, he is at peace with his current predicament." I nod my head, suspecting there's a lot more to that story than he was telling me, but I didn't let my mind linger on it for long. When I look up, I realize we had found our way to another section of the Seireitei, and I had a hunch we were standing before the Soul Academy.

"Thanks for giving me something to mull over Captain Aizen, but I have to ask one more thing. If you and the other Captains wish to see what I'm capable of, then how am I supposed to do that when I don't even understand what I'm supposed to be doing now?"

"In five days, the yearly invitation to new Soul Reaper candidates and the entrance exams that follow will commence. In five days, you'll receive instructions on what it is we wish to see Yu Narukami, along with the rest of your class. Until then, feel free to become acquainted with the surroundings. I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot more of this place." With that, Aizen disappeared, but I couldn't shake the feeling he was watching. Even if he wasn't personally doing the observing, I had a feeling someone else would be doing so in his place. If he was as smart as I sensed him to be, he'd reveal only as much as he wanted and nothing more.

Shaking my head about the same time Hikuri returned to my side as I opened the doors in front of me, the thoughtful expression on the demon's face confirmed my own instinctual fear of him. _Be wary of Captain Aizen. There's much more to him than even Adachi himself._ That was not news to me, but I didn't say as much. I was still too freaked out by the level of power he had brought to bear with a simple handshake.

I wasn't able to dwell on it further though when someone accidentally bumped into me. It was a girl, a comparatively small one at that, and she had fell to the floor in her haste. "I'm sorry! Oh….are you the new arrival all the captains and their lieutenants have been talking about?"

I immediately took a liking to her and held out my hand, which she took before pulling herself to her feet. "I am. And it's no problem, I should be the one apologizing for being in the way." I smile, and the girl's brown eyes light up in joy at my acceptance of the incident. Unlike Aizen, I don't sense any ill will from her. If anything, I got the impression that she wore her heart on her sleeve. "I'm Yu Narukami."

"5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori!" The upbeat smile brought thoughts of Rise Kujikawa to the surface, and again I'm reminded of what I had lost. But I'm able to hide my discomfort easily around Momo, despite her admittance of being part of Aizen's division. They were as different from each other as fire and water. Straightening her own black robes before touching up her bun on the top of her head, Momo stopped when she heard my stomach growl again. I can't help but blush in embarrassment, having forgotten all about my hunger during my brief confrontation with her Captain. "Oh! I'm sorry. You're a new arrival with spiritual pressure, when was the last time you ate?"

"Um….before I died actually." I rub the back of my head, my drama club lessons briefly forgotten as I stare into the young girl's cheerful face. "That was a week ago."

"A week?!" Momo gasps in surprise, covering her mouth with both of her hands. She calms almost as quickly though, and further surprises me by grabbing me by my left arm. "Then follow me, you need to eat or you'll end up passing out any second now." Unable to say no even if I had wanted to, I nod and am quickly led away, deeper into the Soul Academy complex.

"I've been meaning to ask, but why do we feel hunger anyway? We aren't….alive after all." Not in the sense I was used to anyway.

"Those with the power to fight like we do, are different from normal souls that pass on. We use energy, and so our bodies need sustenance just like you would in the Real World." Momo explained, coming to a stop once we reach the mess hall. "Here we are. It's about time for lunch now so I'm sure you'll find plenty to choose from. Take care Yu, I have to find my captain, but I'll see you again."

"Goodbye Lieutenant Hinamori, and thanks." Just as I was getting ready to head to the counter, Momo's hand falls on my shoulder.

"Just Momo, unless it's official Soul Reaper business." I nod and offer her another smile, and she returns the gesture before departing. As expected, I hear the familiar voice of my soul as another bond is reforged.

Despite her terrifying appearance, Rangda was a welcome sight as the Magician Link was restored to me. _It's been a while Yu._

"It has Rangda. I'd stay and chat, but-"

_Don't worry, the others will clue me in no doubt. I'll speak to you soon._ Proving that appearances weren't to be taken at face value, Rangda had always been almost maternal in her past dealings with me. She had taken one look at me and knew what it was I needed to take care of. I guess it might have had something to do with her having lost so much, or at least that's what the legends said. I had never had the heart to ask her personally, and she had never told me why she was always concerned for my well being, even though her legends state that she was known to devour children, among other unpleasant activities associated with her name.

Whatever the case, with two bonds reformed in a single day, I find myself coming to terms with this strange new world I've found myself in.

_Ending Notes; While I didn't have a beta look this over, I'm pretty sure everything works out alright and it's consistent with my last chapter lol. Or I'm being unusually optimistic due to lack of sleep since it was pretty late on this end at the time of my posting this. Whatever the case, I hope my explanations thus far works, although I know there were at least a few deaths in P3. But consider who told Yu about past Persona users. Aizen is a lying snake in the grass if there ever was one, so anything he says isn't to be taken at face value. Even when he does tell the truth, he hides far more than most people could ever hope to guess. Don't worry, once I have a better understanding of P3, I'll include more details related to those few Persona users that have passed on, but fair warning, it probably won't be good news. This is the Soul Society after all, the same Soul Society that has done a lot of very questionable, if not outright monstrous things in its past._

_As for my choice of Arcana for each of the characters, if anyone thinks of any before I get to them, feel free to suggest them. In the meantime, I hope the ones I have so far work for everyone. D_

_Regardless, feedback is always welcome. See ya! 'Starts humming the original opening theme for Persona 4 as I leave for the night.'_

_Arcana Levels gained thus far. (Need a better title for this lol.)_

_Renji Abarai, Strength; 1_

_Retsu Unohana, Priestess; 1_

_Momo Hinamori, Magician. 1_


	3. The Tell-Tale Heart

_Opening Notes; Reminder to myself, never post a chapter when you're half asleep at the desk lol. I do apologize for not catching some of those stupid mistakes when I originally posted this. Hopefully I got them all this time. Beyond that, I hope this chapter is as good as the rest I've posted for you folks. Adios!_

**The Seireitei**

**Soul Academy, Mess Hall**

Setting the steaming bowl of ramen noodles in front of my seat, I take a moment to enjoy the smell before digging in. The side order of mashed potatoes and gravy would have to wait. After taking that first big bite of my ramen noodles though, I'm interrupted when someone cheerfully hugs me from behind. "Good afternoon!" It only takes me a moment to realize that she had gotten my head wedged between her ample breasts, which somehow remained in her black uniform despite the fact they were all but bursting out of her low cut outfit to begin with.

In response to the very awkward position I found myself in, my cheeks turn a shade of red that would have made Teddie's red fur seem pale by comparison. _Why does this always happen to me?_ This was almost as embarrassing as the King's Game debacle. "Um…."

"Rangiku!" The woman immediately backed off, but if she was supposed to feel ashamed, I got the impression she was far from it at the cheerful smile she threw the silver haired young boy that had shouted at her. From the way that same kid put his hand to his forehead in embarrassment at his subordinate's antics, I took it to mean this wasn't an uncommon occurrence. "Forgive my lieutenant."

"No harm no foul." _Other than my ego took a hit._ Just to add insult to injury, Kikuri giggled within me while Kusi rolled his old eyes in annoyance at the whole absurd situation. Izanagi remained silent, quietly observing as he normally did. For me, it was just another day, but I did have to admit, it was pretty unusual just how often I found myself in these situations back home. And it seemed it would be the same in this world.

"You're just as level headed as I've heard. Most people wouldn't have so easily brushed aside Rangiku's 'welcome'." The young boy's turquoise eyes narrow as he scoffs, and turns his head away from the woman that could have been old enough to be his mother.

"Hey, Toshiro! You don't have to be so uptight all the time, you know?" Rangiku replies before sitting down next to me. "And you Yu, you're kind of cute, but I don't see what the big deal is. Whatever you are, you seem pretty ordinary to me."

"Um...thanks. I think." I don't know if I was saying that to the boy or his subordinate, but it still brought a smile to my face as I turn back to the food in front of me. "Have you come to see what all the buzz is about Captain Toshiro?"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Although his words had been directed at me, it's obvious that they were meant for his lieutenant who merely rolled her eyes at the obviously old reprimand. But with that out of the way, Toshiro nods his head before sitting across from me at the table. "You've probably heard this already, but you're the first of your kind to make it to the Soul Society's gates. Just how does your power work?"

"How does...it work?" No one had directly asked me that question before. I had no ready answer, but I found I _did_ have the words, after a few seconds of thought at least. By then, Rangiku and Toshiro were looking at me strangely, probably wondering why I was letting a hint of a grin form on my face. Standing away from the table, I hold up my right hand and summon forth the physical representation of my power. "Per….so….na!" Crushing the card in my fist, the surge of power was enormous, enough to make both of my table guests jump from their seats as Izanagi-No-Okami appeared over my shoulder in an equally dramatic fashion. His weapon was held at his side, almost horizontally given its size and make. The hilt alone, despite being as thin as a piece of rebar, was almost as big around as one of the tables were wide. Holding it any other way would have had one of its bladed edges dragging across the floor.

_From the sea of his soul, I was born._ Izanagi answered their blatant yet unspoken question as he turned his gaze upon the younger of the two. The samurai's weapon had since disappeared, showing both Toshiro and Rangiku that he meant them no harm. _I awoke at the time that he needed me the most, and I have stood by his side ever since. I am his soul given physical form._ With that, Izanagi disappeared, leaving two stunned Soul Reapers to unravel what my 'soul' had said.

Toshiro was the first to recover from what had been shown to him. "Impressive. You are indeed stronger than you appear, both of you, but from the report, your attack against the Hollow wasn't nearly strong enough to put it down. However, with training, I can only imagine how far you'd go." Toshiro replied after the light show had disappeared, that observational glare having reasserted itself on his face.

"I already know that my power isn't like your own, and I imagine that's why I wasn't able to stop it. That, and I only had a kendo stick I found laying on the ground for a weapon. I was still able to channel my power through it, but as you said, it didn't do anything but annoy that thing." Just thinking about it made my hand tremble, but I easily suppress the fear associated with that memory. Izanami had been far worse. On the other hand, my friends had been behind me the whole way, but here, I was alone. _It's better this way….I'd rather they live anyway._

"You show quite a bit of spirit for attacking a Hollow with a wooden stick." Rangiku seemed impressed, but she shrugged and sat back down before folding her hands under her chin in thought. "And that power, I can see why everyone's so interested now." The gleam in her eyes was hard to miss as she looked right at me next. "I have to agree with Toshiro, I'm kind of curious to see how strong you'd become if you manage to pass your entrance exams."

"Keep an open mind Yu. Let's go Rangiku." Toshiro didn't wait for a reply before disappearing, much in the same fashion as Sui-Feng and Aizen had. Rangiku sighed but was gone a moment later, leaving me with my thoughts and pondering Toshiro's last words to me.

_I art thou, thou art I._

_Thou has reforged an old bond._

_Thou shalt be blessed in the use of the Emperor Arcana._

_Toshiro Hitsugaya. I'm not that surprised._ To have made Captain at his age, it stood to reason there was some inner conflict involved that he was still trying to get past. To make up for his literal shortcomings, the young boy probably tried a little too hard to get people to take him seriously. It would explain his behavior around his second if that was the case.

Setanta appeared, right on cue, and just like when I had first 'met' him, Setenta was on his knees before me, his head bowed. He only stands after I sigh at his rather overdone show of respect. _Lord Narukami, it's been too long._

"You know you don't have to do that right? Still, it does feel like it's been a while." I smile, and I'm about to say something more, but Rangda interrupts me by appearing right in front of me. If I hadn't grown used to her horrifying presence, I'm sure I'd have jumped in shock at her sudden appearance. She only points to the cooling bowl of ramen noodles. "Alright mom." The demon 'mother' only rolls her eyes at me before disappearing, but her silent reprimand had the desired effect.

**Captains' Assembly Hall**

**Captains Meeting.**

"This meeting is being called to order." Once everyone had quieted down, only then did Yamamoto continue. "In light of the recent attack in the Rukon District, as well as the discovery of an exceptionally rare individual with equally strange powers, we must come to a decision as to what to do with this young man. Captain Kuchiki, your lieutenant, Renji Abarai, discovered him. What have you to add?"

He had not made his presence known to the newcomer, but he had quietly observed Yu's movements and taken his own measure of the young man that had become the talk of the Seireitei. Despite his nature to the contrary, the leader of the Kuchiki clan found the boy quite interesting. There was something that drew others to him like a moth to the flame. Byakuya however, soon directed his attention to the old and battle scarred man at the head of the Hall when Captain Yamamoto slammed his gnarled staff into the ground to get their undivided attention. Brushing a strand of his hair back out of his eyes, Byakuya's cold, apathetic voice carried across the hall with little trouble. "He is perceptive, intelligent, and shows exceptional courage. Despite not understanding the enemy before him, Yu Narukami still engaged the Hollow before Renji Abarai intervened. While foolish, especially since here, his powers aren't nearly as strong as they were when we first detected him and his allies, shows just how willing he is to defend those weaker than himself. All of this points to the possibility he would do well here, but if you wish for my personal opinion, I agree with Sui-Feng. He is an outsider, nothing more."

"Then perhaps it would be best if he simply disappeared?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi added in, the gleeful look on his face confirming exactly what was on the mad scientist's mind. "If you decide not to give him a chance to make a fool of himself, then I am sure I can learn a great deal from him. He'd make a very valuable test subject, just like that Shinjiro Aragaki and what was left of the Strega group."

"Over my dead body doc." Kenpachi Zaraki growled from across the hall, his uncovered eye full of malice at the insane scientist. "Forgetting the mess we had to clean up when that bastard went Hollow when you went too far, I say we let the kid stay. It'd be nice to see what he's capable of once he's gotten stronger."

"Of course you'd think of fighting over anything else Kenpachi." Toshiro scoffed as he crossed his arms over his small chest. "Even so, he is truly unique. There's something strangely comforting about this Yu. Not only that, but when I was talking to him….I thought I felt something pass between us." He didn't understand what it was, but the small spark that had cut across the young captain's senses had made him relax minutely around the young man. However, he wasn't sure if he had liked the sensation.

"You felt him form a link with you Captain Hitsugaya." Retsu replied, drawing everyone's attention to her as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "It's as the reports said of Minato Arisato, and what little Igor has revealed to us when we've tried to talk to the enigmatic resident of his own corner of reality. Yu Narukami is of the wild card, able to grow stronger through the links he has forged with individuals. Their ability to grow stronger through the use of these bonds makes them unique. And since Minato is no longer within reach, we cannot allow Yu to fall into harm's way." Her serene face turned towards Mayuri briefly before letting her eyes fall on the head captain once again. "I say we let him stay."

"Please. What idiocy. You say he is able to grow stronger because he becomes friends with everyone? I haven't heard such ridiculous nonsense since the exiled Urahara was the head researcher." Mayuri waved his hand in clear dismissal of what Retsu had said. "It's simply not a logical explanation. It's no wonder you are head of the 4th Division Captain Unohana."

"Don't be so quick to judge him or his unique strength, Captain Kurotsuchi." Aizen said, pushing his glasses up onto his nose before proceeding. "I shook his hand, and I took a measure of his ability at the same time. His power is far more than appearances suggest. Just like Minato, he is able to call upon several sources of power at will. What form they might take while in our world is yet to truly be seen, but I have a feeling he would make an excellent addition to any group he became a part of. In fact, in three years time, if it doesn't happen sooner, it wouldn't surprise me to learn he became powerful enough to rival a captain."

Even Yamamoto had to stare, slightly wide eyed, at Aizen's declaration. Three years? Would it really be so soon before he rivaled any one captain in terms of strength?

Kaname Tousen, despite being blind, couldn't keep the shock from his face as Aizen's words sunk in. When he recovered, he turned his blind eyes towards Yamamoto. "Then perhaps it would be prudent to take decisive action now, and destroy this Yu Narukami before he becomes a potential threat? If he becomes as strong as Captain Aizen believes, then it might be too late if he decides to turn on us at a later date."

"Whoa there Kaname." Shunsui Kyoraku butted in, much to the blind captain's unspoken annoyance. The flamboyant Soul Reaper merely raised up the front of his straw hat and gave Tousen a grin for his trouble. "I'm all for giving this kid a chance to prove himself. Besides, why throw away a potential friend? I rather like what I've heard about this Yu kid. If anything, I think we should let him decide for himself if he wants to stick around or not. Even if he does decide being a Soul Reaper isn't his thing, I doubt he'd do anything to give us trouble."

"I agree." Ukitake replied, albeit with far more respect to his fellow captains. No one had to ask who he was agreeing with since it was no secret that Shunsui and himself had always been the best of friends. "I've met this Yu, and while his potential is unknown, let us not forget that we started from nothing as well, once upon a time. Perhaps Yu is the start of something new? Should we not try to help him instead of questioning his every move? The Academy would be the best place to learn more about him without harming him." There was a quiet buzz as his fellow captains talked amongst themselves for a moment. The snub to Mayuri hadn't been missed however.

Ignoring the glare the scientist threw his way for the well deserved slight, Yamamoto ran his fingers along his extensive beard before letting his old eyes fall on the only captain that had yet to speak. Out of all of them, only Sajin Komamura, of the Seventh Division, was something other than human. The helmet he wore over his head concealed his true appearance, as well as the armored gloves and long robes he wore. "And what of you Captain Komamura. What do you think we should do with Yu Narukami?"

Sajin hadn't maintained his silence from lack of an opinion. He had merely observed his fellow captains of the Thirteen Court Guard squads, seeing where their opinions lied, having come to his own decision long ago. "My loyalty to you Captain Yamamoto and what we stand for goes without saying, but I am not blind. This Yu Narukami is unique. But unique doesn't mean we should casually discard or fear him. I believe that time will reveal all of our answers to our questions, so I propose we let him stay. That's even assuming he passes his entrance exams, but from what I've heard of this Yu, I believe we will see him for many years to come."

Yamamoto nodded his head to Sajin before addressing the entire hall at once. "So be it. He will be allowed to live. However, our laws must always be obeyed, and the balance cannot be allowed to tip for fear of what it might do to reality itself. If his powers can be tempered by training and he shows adequate ability in the arts of the Soul Reaper, he shall remain under observation until his loyalties can be assured. Captain Sui-Feng, assign someone from your squad to the task." Sui-Feng merely nodded, as Yamamoto continued. "If his powers prove destructive, then steps may have to be taken to prevent him from doing lasting harm." No one needed to ask what steps might be needed as Yamamoto slammed the butt of his staff into the ground.

**The Velvet Room**

**Later that Night….**

Waking up in the Velvet Room wasn't an uncommon occurrence for me during my year in Inaba. Sitting up from the floor of the old style limo, I blink my gray eyes just to be sure I'm really here before standing to my feet and staring across the table, to the old man that sat before it. "I had a feeling you'd call me here eventually Igor."

"Indeed, it has been a while hasn't it?" Igor replies as I sit in my usual spot. Despite the distance between us, I can hear him just fine even over the quiet hum of the car's motor. "You no doubt have questions, but let me start by saying that you have done marvelously well despite the circumstances that have brought you here."

It's a small comfort, but it does make a ghost of a smile appear as I look out the window briefly, noticing that we're traveling through Teddie's true world once more. Except, something seems different now. There wasn't any fog, but something still felt off to me. Looking closer, it dawns on me that what I at first thought was some kind of heat haze was something else entirely. There were faces out there. And, upon closer inspection, they looked to be in pain. "What's going on?! I thought we saved this world?!" I snap at last, a week's worth of suppressed emotions starting to spill to the surface.

Igor merely held up a hand and I immediately stopped midstream. Folding his gloved hands underneath his chin once more, I still feel a little bit of unease when his lips uplift into his customary grin. "You have, but while the world reflected from the human heart unfettered by lies and easy answers was saved, we aren't currently traveling through it. You have gone through a great deal, and you are destined to go through a great deal more, but that is why we have called you here."

It's only then do I see Margaret once more, and she offers me a warm smile before turning to her master once more. The last time we had talked at length, I had fought her, alone, and won. Even though she brought to bear every Persona in the Compendium, the giant tome she even now cradled in her lap, I had still managed to subdue her enormous power and add it as a final link to the extensive bonds I had collected by that point.

"Alright, so why did you call me here?" I finally ask, and I'm able to look at the two strangers without wanting to punch either of them. I respected them, and what they had done to get me this far, but I wasn't in any emotional state to play games.

Most likely seeing through my mask of neutrality, it was Margaret's turn to speak. "While you might have lost your life to Izanami-No-Okami, you still succeeded in lifting the fog, and saving not just your world, but inadvertently, the Soul Society as well. However, you were on the very brink, and the walls separating realities had already started to erode. The shades you saw are trapped between them, and are doomed to become the creatures you now know of as Hollows." Before the shock could begin to set in, Margaret lets her golden eyes radiate comforting warmth and sympathy for what I've endured thus far. "However, there is a way to save them. Even though you were nearly too late in defeating her, and thus unknowingly allowed innocent people to become trapped between becoming Shadows and remaining human, allowing them to become Hollows will in turn allow you, as a Soul Reaper, to save them."

"The power of Persona and the power of Soul Reapers are not as different as some of them believe. Each requires an understanding of the self, and the power of the human heart, to wield both to its full potential." Igor continued in Margaret's place, his grin hiding more than his words ever revealed. Still, I'm riveted to my seat as the old man continues. "The power of your bonds might not be at the strength they once were, but they will still be necessary for you in the days to come. Never forget the strength of the wild card, and you will overcome any obstacle that should fall in your path."

"Our services will also be at your disposal, should you need them." Before I realize what had happened, Igor had disappeared, something he had never done before, and I was left alone with Margaret. The professional mask she kept on dissolved the moment Igor was out of sight, and she looked to me with renewed intensity. "Our bond of the Empress might have been severed when you shed your mortal coil, but I still remember our talks and the tasks I set before you Yu. I am still looking for my answer, but you set me in the right direction. That is….part of why I wanted to talk to you alone." It suddenly hits me that it was Margaret that had saved me, in a manner of speaking. Seeing the realization in my eyes, the platinum blonde nods her head. "Yes, I was the one that tried to save you, but Myriad Truths proved too strong to counter completely. The best I could do was put you in a familiar place when you awoke. If I hadn't done anything, your soul would have been destroyed...and that was something I could not allow."

Before I can reply, the Velvet Room starts to dissolve before my eyes and I fall into unconsciousness once more.

**The Soul Academy Dorms**

Sitting straight up, I see that I'm back in the Soul Academy's dorms. Throwing the blanket to the side, I stand and go the the only window that's in this section of the building and look to the full moon that hangs overhead. Margaret and Igor had given me a lot to think about. The most important being the bonds I shared, while gone, weren't forgotten. Even as tears of relief and grief and dozens of other emotions I don't bother to identify fall from my gray eyes, I have a smile on my face since this grief was cleansing rather than debilitating.

"Rough night kid?" I hadn't heard the door open, but I didn't have to turn around to see Renji was in the doorway. I can only nod as I wipe my eyes with the back of my old outfit's sleeve, having switched into it for the night. It's only when I turn around that I notice that Renji had switched out his Lieutenant's outfit for a white kimono with floral patterns on it, with a purple sash tied around his waist. At my curious look, the man's cheeks turn a few shades redder. "Don't say a word."

"I hadn't planned on it." The faint smile disappeared as I look back to the window. "Did you have anyone in the world of the living Renji?"

"No, I was born here, but I still have friends I miss." Blinking his eyes in surprise at admitting even that little bit, the wild haired warrior glared at me. "What the, how'd you get me to talk about the old days so easily anyway?!"

"It's just how I am." I sigh since it becomes quickly apparent that answer wasn't good enough, going by the dubious glare Renji threw my way. Leaning against the wall right underneath the window, I put my hands in the pockets of my black pants before telling him a little about myself. "I have….or had family back home….if you can honestly call two people that work all the time family. They were abroad more than they were home, so I was constantly moved around a lot, forced to live with distant relatives and friends of my folks. I didn't let myself get attached to anyone, knowing it wouldn't last. Then I was forced to move to Inaba."

"It was where you found your _real_ family huh?" I nod, and finally look to Renji, seeing something pass behind his brown eyes before it disappeared. "I know the feeling. I used to run with a bunch of kids before I found my place here. I was one of the few that had reiatsu, the power all Soul Reapers possess, and while they accepted me as I was, I never felt at home there, except for one other member of our little gang who was like me."

"What happened?" It was the only question I could ask, and despite his earlier surprise at how easily I had gotten him to talk, Renji let at least some of his story out into the open between us.

"We joined the Academy together….but we ended up going our separate ways." Letting it go at that, I nod and the lieutenant Soul Reaper stopped at the door as he prepared to leave. "Whatever happens Yu, whether you pass your exams or not, I'm glad to have met you. You seem like a good guy." As the door shut behind him, I realize that the power of my Strength Arcana has powered up.

_Tomorrow will be another day Yu._ Rangda intoned quietly by my left ear, her clawed hand having found its way to the middle of my back. While I couldn't feel her touch, I still took comfort from the action as I meet her gaze. _You should take a page from your own book and open up to someone here. Renji seems to like you, why not start there?_ It was a thought worth pursuing, and I again nod to the woman's words before crawling back into bed. I had a feeling the days to come would be interesting.

_Arcana Chart_

_Renji Abaria, Strength; 2_

_Retsu Unohana, Priestess; 1_

_Momo Hinomaru, Magician; 1_

_Toshiro Hitsugaya, Emperor; 1_


	4. Seeking the Link

_Opening Notes; I found some interesting things on the Bleach wiki while preparing for this part. The first is that every zanpakuto starts off as a blank slate, so to speak. Every Soul Reaper that is given one has to establish their own link with themselves through their new sword. I found that rather interesting, to say the least, given that Personas are similar in that regard. Anyway, while it's safe to assume this is will be a foregone conclusion, nothing's ever simple when I'm at the helm. D_

_I will say this though. There's a bit of a surprise twist that came to me after talking to my partner, Archer83. On that note though, I'm gonna try to go for longer, more drawn out chapters so this isn't so damn rushed. Let me know if I pull it off lol._

**Soul Academy Dorms**

**Twelve days later**

_This could be a problem Lord Narukami._ Setanta said as he appeared over my shoulder, just as a Hollow scytheclaw nearly took my head off for the second time today. To think, seven days ago I had earned the right to carry my own zanpakuto, and now I was busy defending myself from my first Hollow since my arrival. Putting my hand to the hilt, I nod and draw it from its sheath. Darting to the right, my blade catches the claw at the joint, severing the centipede's leg before I slash across the creature's chest. Wounded and weakened, I don't hesitate to jump and drive my blade into the Hollow's face down to the hilt.

"Begone." I whisper as I plant my feet on either side of the creature's neck before backflipping up and away. As the Hollow disappears, I can't help but notice that the look on its face was one of peace even as the monster writhed in pain at the death stroke I had dealt it. Sheathing my blade, I look to the horizon, where I know the Seireitei, my new home, is located. Several days ago, I wasn't even sure it would be. Now though, it might be my new home, but I don't consider it as such just yet. _No...that's not completely true._

Turning my attention back to the fight at hand, my hand falls to my zanpakuto once more as my gray eyes fall on the group of fellow students that had fallen into the same trap. There were only three left, and I had suffered only minor injuries in this surprise attack. I'd have been happier for the chance to test myself, except for one small problem.

**Seven days ago…**

"Hey! Yu!" I turn around and smile as I see Momo's smiling face. Walking down the hallway after completing the first two parts of the exam, I stop and ignore the other students as I meet the young girl's gaze. "I heard what happened in the Kido target range."

"Yeah….I guess I overdid it a little bit." Kikuri tried to smack the back of my head for that massive understatement, since the spell I had been asked to perform ended up vaporizing the target completely, as well as most of the ground around it. "There's no need for that Kikuri."

Hearing Momo's giggle, I turn and rub the back of my head in mild embarrassment. When I look again though, her smile had disappeared as her brown eyes appeared distant for a moment. "You did a lot better than Renji did during our first lessons. He ended up blowing himself up with that same spell."

"He did huh?" It fit, from what I knew about him, which wasn't much. He didn't seem the magical type, just like a certain bleach blonde friend of mine back home. Physically, Renji and Kanji were unstoppable, but ask them to do magic, and it would probably be a better idea to run for the hills. Still, my curiosity got the better of me. "Hey Momo, what else can you tell me about him? Do you know him well?"

Momo it seemed, was happy to talk as we walked to the last part of my exam. "I do. I grew up with Toshiro in District 1 of Rukongai, but I met Renji and Izuri here. We stayed good friends even though we went to different squads once we graduated." She stopped though, and gave me a funny look. "Why do you want to know?"

"Huh? I'm just curious, that's all. Did you expect something else Momo?" Her question puzzled me since I hadn't thought it'd be a big deal.

"No no, I just…." Sighing as she looked down the hall, I can't help but wonder where her mind has gone before she turns back to me a moment later. "It's nothing." Momo's cheerful smile doesn't fool me, but I let it go as we stop at the door leading to where I'd pick up my zanpakuto at last. "Good luck! This part will be the easiest."

Her confidence was contagious, and I can't help but nod in agreement as I let my right hand fall to my hip. "Thanks Momo….and hey." She stopped before she had gotten a chance to take another step, and I offer her a warm smile. "I'm happy to have met you Momo. Whatever happens today, that won't change." It had seemed like the right thing to say, and it seemed to work in my favor.

"Yu…." Shaking her head, the spark of determination in those brown eyes is hard to miss as she runs off a moment later. The spring in her step only further cements the determined image.

_She's gone to talk to Aizen no doubt. Why aren't those two married yet? I'll never figure it out._ Kusi said, noting her departure with the same interest I gave it before I pushed the door open in front of me.

"She probably has silent idol worship going for her Kikuri-Hime." I was the last one in, so it was no surprise that the dojo's occupants gave me a few strange looks since I had already become the talk of the Academy. A perfect score on the exam, and a devastating Red Flame Cannon spell as my passing demonstration of my Kido ability? It was little wonder everyone was looking at me.

"Yu Narukami!" I stiffen at the sound of my name, having forgotten that I was needed at the front of the line. Running to the front of the dojo I found myself in, I see there's a long line of katanas on display. They were much like the ones that I had seen carried by the Soul Reapers I had been passing through the halls of the Academy, and the Seireitei itself for the past several days. My attention falls to the woman that had called my name however.

Violet eyes, short raven black hair with several strands hanging over her face, and her light colored skin are her defining features, besides the fact she's short and petite. Even so, I know better than to judge by appearances alone, and get the impression she's just like all the rest of the people here. _Do not underestimate her Lord Narukami._ I nod at Setanta, moments before the girl before me introduces herself.

"Lieutenant of the 13th Division, Rukia Kuchiki. As soon as you pick up your sword, I'll be your opponent today." Everyone gasped at that, including me, at what that meant. What was going on?! Why would anyone think any newbie would have a chance against a seated officer of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?! Despite the shock, I recover quickly, nod, and go to the line of katanas that were left before picking the first one I could reach.

The moment I wrap my hand around the hilt however, something unexpected happens. My vision blurs and I'm driven to my knees by some unseen force. "Gaah...what...is going on?!"

"Stay back!" Rukia shouts, waving her arm as several students try to rush forward, only to hesitate when she tries to help me herself. The moment she touches my hand that is wrapped around the hilt however, something pushes her back. "What?! It...repelled me?!" The last thing I see is her violet eyes, wide as saucers before something pulls my mind down into the black.

**Inner World.**

Opening my eyes, I groan and put a hand to my head, some residual pain disappearing as my vision clears. "That wasn't natural was it?" Gasping as I see Kikuri-Hime standing before me, it takes me only a few seconds to realize that she is no longer transparent. Looking around, I see that all of my Personas are as solid as I am. "Don't look at me, it's Izanagi-No-Okami you should be looking at. He is of the World after all. His power encompasses all of us."

Her words were all I needed to hear as I stand to my feet once more. She certainly lived up to her name. "Thanks Kikuri." Looking at the area at large after recovering from my brief shock, my gray eyes take in the scenery. I wasn't in the Soul Academy anymore.

I was in some kind of cathedral. It was huge, and the stone work was eerily similar to the Velvet Room's color scheme of soft blues. Every stain glass window that I could see, had an image of one of the Arcanas I had regained since becoming a part of the Soul Society, and there was plenty of room for more since most of the windows around me were dark. "You see it too." Spinning around, I receive the second shock to my system in as many minutes. Staring at me, is me. "Don't worry, I'm not a Shadow." My other 'me' says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Then what are you?" I finally ask, letting my gray eyes sweep over my counterpart. He was wearing my old black jacket and white undershirt. Not only that, but my black pants were also part of this guy's outfit. _Just who or what is he?_

"What you could have been? I'm actually not sure what I'd classify myself as Yu, I just know that I'm part of this world, same as you, and him." As 'Yu' points to the figure behind him, it takes me a split second to realize who it is.

"Izanagi? Why are you standing behind him?" The samurai says nothing, and instead lets his hand fall to the blade at his side. _Wait….he's not in his World configuration. This is the Fool._ This was Izanagi before he had become what he was now, that being Izanagi-No-Okami. The black samurai with his long blade spear rather than the double bladed weapon he carried these days.

"He won't answer you, because he's no longer your Persona. He's mine." The next moment, Izanagi charges me down, his spear leading the way. All I can do is dodge to the left as the samurai's blade cuts deep into the stone where I had just been standing. "I never did introduce myself. My name….is Seta Souji."

"Seta Souji?! Then you…." It hits me like a ton of bricks. My opponent was someone that never got the chance to live. I was the lucky one out of a set of twins. It made perfect sense, why I had two Arcanas rather than one, and why I was able to access the rest. I had had another inside me, waiting to awaken to the truth this whole time, and I hadn't even known about him, until now. "If you're my twin, then why are you trying to stop me? Shouldn't we be working together?!"

The story was simple but sad. My mother had been told that she couldn't carry both of us to term, because there was some genetic flaw or health problem that wouldn't allow both of us to live to maturity. I couldn't remember the details, but the end result was as you'd expect. She had to make an impossible choice, and let one of us go. It seemed however, that Seta hadn't become a mere memory. If anything, the hatred that radiated off of him reminded me of the countless Shadows I had fought up until recently. "Just because we were made from the same set of chromosomes doesn't mean we're alike Yu. You got the chance to live, while I was destined for oblivion. You were the one they chose, but as we both know, our folks probably just picked the winner by chance since they barely looked at you growing up."

What I had told Renji had been the truth, but it had only been the icing on the cake. My..._our_ parents, had always chosen work over their own son. I couldn't count the number of broken promises and missed opportunities. When I did see them, they weren't truly there since both of them were always busy with their business meetings and conferences. They had always brought their work home with them, in more ways than one. Even so, I focus more on the fact that Seta was angry at me for getting what he had been denied. "Why are you blaming me for something I couldn't control?!" I shout, having to duck as Izanagi's long spear nearly takes my head off on his next pass.

My own Izanagi is slow by comparison, but he makes a solid effort. What he makes up for speed, he makes up for skill and determination even as the Fool slams into my World incarnation again and again. "Why shouldn't I blame you?! You've taken everything from me!" Seta shouts, about the same time dozens of lightning blasts hit the ground around me, forcing me to my knees as the residual energy crackles around me. It didn't have the bite of Zionga, but it still hurt all the same.

When I don't try to fight back further, Seta hesitates in a followup attack. When I _do _look up, my gray eyes match his hatred with calm determination as I slowly stand to my feet once more. "I think you're confused Seta. You've lingered in the dark for too long." I reply calmly, and just as before, I see the truth behind this situation. No amount of deceit or illusion would stop me, no amount of easy answers and false promises would dissuade me. Not even this would slow me down, even as I faced off against an enemy that knew me just as well as I knew myself. "The past is just that Seta, and you've allowed your spirit to dwell on it for too long. I'm sorry that you died and I was the one to live, but there's nothing that can be done about that now!"

He knew what was about to happen, but even as realization hit him, Seta refused to see it. "STOP!" Izanagi shot forward, but my own power stopped him as the power of the World proved too much for the Fool alone. My former self hit a shield, and was pushed back hard, right into Seta himself. Groaning as he tried to slip out from under his Persona, Izanagi-No-Okami stuck his blade into the ground right by Seta's neck. "Why don't you finish it? You've stolen everything else, why not end my pale existence, and take the rest?"

Standing over my other half, I shake my head and my Persona backs away without my having to say a word. "Because, even though we're apart, we're also the same, Seta. My strength hasn't just been mine, has it? I've been stealing from you my whole life, and I wasn't even aware of it. But no more. From now on, we work together." Holding out my hand, Seta only blinks before slapping my hand away. I know it will probably be a long time in coming, but I hope I can understand Seta's pain and why he hates me so much. Backing away, I watch him warily, just in case he decides to go for round two. Even though he attacked me without a second thought, I can't help but feel sorry for him.

"Tsk." Seta scoffs, looking away as Izanagi finally stands to his feet and helps Seta up himself before my other half glares at me. "This might not be the last time we meet, but just because you apologized doesn't mean I'll forgive you anytime soon Yu. But you're right, you had been stealing from me this whole time. That's why I'm keeping this what I have left until you prove yourself worthy of it. However…." A sword appeared in Seta's hands, and he holds it out to me. "if you truly want to make amends for not even acknowledging the fact I was still here, then use this, and don't forget from where you got it from."

"I won't forget, now that I know the truth, the _whole _truth." I reply as I take the hilt and give my other half a solemn nod. Seta gives me one last glare but I can see his heart isn't as in it as before.

_I art thou, thou art I._

_Thou has reforged an old bond._

_Thou shall have the true power of the World._

"Just go, before I change my mind." Seta grumbles before the world goes black once more.

**Soul Academy**

When I open my eyes again, the first thing I notice is that Rukia is standing over me, and I can see she's concerned for my well being. At least, that's what I thought I saw on her face until her mask fell back into place and she backed away the moment she realized I was coming around. "Are you just going to lay there, or are you going to get up and defend yourself?"

Answering her question, I waste no time in standing to my feet again, but it's only when I look to the sword in my hand do I realize why everyone's staring at me in shock, everyone except Rukia at least. Every students' sword had remained unchanged, but mine _had _changed. _It had probably happened while I was out of it._

It was a katana, but it was unlike any katana I had ever held in my hand before, and that was saying something. The hilt itself was comprised of a stack of white Tarot cards, with the black handguard remaining blank and faceless, but I could tell that the space in the center where the dull gray blade began could easily fit one of the 'cards' in its center. _Gray….like the number zero. Holding infinite possibilities._

"Never let your guard down!" Rukia shouted, before bringing her blade down with both hands. To her surprise, my blade turned red as the Priestess card appeared in the handguard, and I stopped her attack as our blades met over my head. Fire radiated down my blade, and added further power to my follow up swing as a wave of flames shot out of my sword. Rukia had to cut through the wave, which sent both halves slamming into the dojo walls behind her. The small explosions that followed were barely noticed by either of us as we clashed again, our zanpakutos sending sparks in all directions as we stood eye to eye. "You've studied swordsmanship before." She noted calmly, despite the fireworks show I had put out already.

"I was always at the top of my class back home, no matter the subject." I reply just as calmly, even as we separate on our way by the other, and take a step away from each other before turning around and locking blades once more. Just as our blades meet, I summon a new card into my sword's handguard. The power of the Emperor is next up, and my understanding of Rukia's attack style is increased considerably. I might not be able to match her speed or her strength if she were to go all out at this point, but for the purpose of this duel, Setanta's sharp mind helps in analyzing her moves. Our blades clash again and again, and even though I know this is only a practice duel, it doesn't take me long to get lost in the rhythm and flow. To further prove that point, my blade turns dark blue as electricity flows down the blade, another of Setanta's powers, and my next strike is avoided altogether as Rukia backflips away. Just in time as I bring my blade down and part of the roof is blasted away by the Zionga spell that slams into the ground where she had just been standing.

"Impressive Yu." I only grin as we meet once again, and once more I change my attack style as I bring Strength to bear. My blade turns green as I block a low stab to my side and turn it aside at the last second, and once more Rukia has to back off as a Gurala wind storm kicks up around me. Anything that isn't nailed down within the immediate area is blasted aside, sending loose items about in every direction. Several students in the front row have to duck as a loose bench flies over their heads. It's only when the storm dies down that I fall to my knees in exhaustion, having used up all of my power in that last attack. "You've done well, and you've shown an impressive amount of skill, not just with your swordsmanship, but with the link you share with your zanpakuto already. Perhaps it's more to do with your links with your Personas that I've heard so much about from my brother, but whatever the case, you've passed this last part of your exam. Welcome, to the Soul Academy."

Helping me to my feet, I only nod and once more, I feel a bond being made. _The Chariot. So...that's Rukia's Arcana._ Once dedicated to a cause, she'd pursue it to the bitter end.

**Outside the Rukon District.**

**Back to the present.**

It had really just been chance that had brought me out this far after a long day at the Academy. I had wanted to explore the grounds in and around the Seireitei, and had ended up meeting the gate guardian, Jidanbo. He had been a strange fellow, but friendly overall, and had allowed me to pass unhindered. His immense size had surprised me, but even he hadn't been the strangest thing I'd seen.

"Get out of here!" I shout, just as another Hollow tries to crush me under its body, its blades crossed in front of its chest. I barely manage to jump back in time to avoid being chopped into pieces as it falls, allowing me to slice its masked face in two with an uppercut slash.

"Behind you!" The woman yells, and I catch a blade on my own, but another of the scytheclaws cut across my belly. If I hadn't gotten so used to fighting long ago, the pain would have put me down, but I grit my teeth and call forth more of my strength as my blade turns transparent.

"Rangda!" I shout, more for effect than any necessity as the Magician Persona forms a protective shield around me as the Hollow attacks with each of its legs. I realize now I should have done that sooner as the two remaining monsters tear themselves apart since their physical attacks are repelled. Scytheclaws are broken, and their own weapons fly into the other as they break apart against my protective barrier. When they fall to either side of me, I quickly dispatch them both before leaning against my sword after I drive it into the ground at my feet. Panting heavily from exhaustion and my wounds, I look up and see familiar brown eyes staring at me with concern. "Are you alright? What can I do to help?"

"I'll be fine….don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks." I assure her, stifling my grunt of pain as my stomach wound reminds me of its existence with a fresh wave of pain. It's really not as bad as it looks, and I _had _had much worse before. Looking at the woman I had found outside the city, I hold out my hand after I sheath my blade for good, at least I hope so since I wasn't in any shape to fight further today. I didn't even have the strength to heal myself. "My name is Yu Narukami. Are you….Chisato Dojima?"

Chisato nods as she brushed her short brown hair back into place before taking my hand in her own, her flower basket forgotten on the ground behind her. I could see so much of Nanako in her face that it was scary, and a little disconcerting. She was a beautiful woman, there was no doubt of that, but I couldn't look at her face without feeling my heart break a little more. "I am….and that makes you my nephew." Looking at the Hollows as they disappear, she looked back to me with sorrow in her eyes that had nothing to do with the moment. "You're far too young to be here Yu. How did this happen?"

It didn't surprise me she wanted to ask about me, and nothing else. It fit what I had heard about Chisato from Dojima while I had lived under his roof. With a nod, I finally meet her gaze despite the pain it brings me. "I….I'm not ready to talk about that yet…."

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me." She hadn't missed the expression on my face that had nothing to do with my physical injuries. Her brown eyes soften and I am further reminded of Nanako's personality as Chisato supports some of my weight on her shoulder after pulling my arm around herself. She didn't ask or wait for me to do so, she just did it. "Can you tell me how my husband and daughter were doing at least? Surely you knew them if you knew me after one look."

At that question, I finally smile and nod even as each step makes me want to grunt with pain. "Those two I could talk about all day Dojima-san."

"Please, it's just Chisato to you, Yu. We're family, and family looks out for each other." The easy smile on the older woman's face sets me at ease immediately as we trudge onward through the flower fields that had become a battlefield only minutes ago. "Tell me….about Nanako and Ryo." Despite the emotional pain at being unable to see either of them, the subject is one I fall into with ease as we make our slow way back to Rukongai. When we finally make it to the city limits, we're stopped by Retsu and her lieutenant.

"Captain Unohana." I gulp as I see the dark edge to her face at my latest injuries no doubt.

"Yu, I see you can't keep yourself out of harm's way. Even so, it is good to know that you're not defenseless." Turning her gaze to Chisato, the edge to Retsu's face disappears as she bows her head in thanks to my aunt. "Thank you for helping him back. We'll take him from here."

"He's my nephew, it was not even a question in my mind." Chisato replies, and it seems that Retsu is taken off guard. I'm puzzled, having not expected such a reaction, and at my puzzled look, my aunt explains. "You've seen the Rukon Districts haven't you? New arrivals arrive daily, and there's no real order to the entire city. It's nearly impossible to find loved ones, family, friends because of the sheer size and confusion that permeates the city itself."

"That's…." I didn't know what to say as my aunt's words sink in. When they do though, I look to her and can only nod. "I see, then it's extremely fortunate I found you then."

"Good luck Yu." Chisato says as Unohana summons some kind of manta ray creature from her sword, which promptly swallows me up.

If I didn't trust and fear Captain Unohana in equal measure, I'm sure I would have panicked at being eaten by whatever this thing was, but I relax as I feel the beast give a flap of its 'wings' as it lifts off the ground, no doubt heading back home. I do notice one strange thing as my eyes start to close on their own accord. Whatever the manta ray had in its mouth, it made my injuries less painful, and even seemed to sooth them to some degree. Pushing that thought to the back of my mind, I wonder what my friends are doing right now.

**Inaba**

**Junes Food Court.**

This was the first day they had met since Yu Narukami had passed on. His customary seat at the table was vacant, by some unspoken understanding between them all. Even Teddie and Rise's perpetual cheer didn't fill the void in the slightest as they looked forlornly at the seat where he had always sat during their meetings.

If that wasn't bad enough, Chie and Yukiko barely said a word, and the food in front of most of the Investigation Team remained untouched. "Why did I agree to come out here?" Yukiko mumbles under her breath, just loud enough to be heard by those closest to her. Sitting right across from Yu's empty chair wasn't making her feel any better, it just reminded her of the hole in her chest as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Because we were worried about you Yukiko." Chie says as everyone nods in silent agreement. "We miss him, almost as much as you." It didn't need to be said, that there was any way for the rest of them to miss him just as much as Yukiko did. They had liked him as a true and honest friend like no other, but she had loved him. The difference was comparable to night and day. "Your mother kept on calling, wanting me to try and get you out of the Inn, Yukiko."

"And when Chie called Yosuke, we all decided to get together, even though it sucks for us too, y'know?" Kanji chimed in, having lost interest in his food long ago as he let his gray eyes fall on the Amagi girl down the table from him. "Just sayin', we're here for ya Yukiko-senpai."

"Sometimes I get the impression that if we really needed him, Yu'd find his way back to us." Rise whispered, unable to look up from her own spot as she sighed heavily. "Nothing else could stop him, and even though he died to save us, I still believe that he'd find his way back if we needed him."

"Rise-chan…." Teddie was surprised, as was most of the group at the idol's words. "I can tell you guys one thing, Sensei wouldn't want us _bearing _this sorrow alone. He'd want us to remain strong, together!" The faint form of a smile appeared on the former Shadow's face as his ocean blue eyes shone with that same cheer that had gotten them through some of their worst trials.

"Indeed. Apart we are understandably weaker, but together, we are far more. Never forget what he taught us, and we will get past even this trial." Naoto intoned, her gray eyes unable to hide her own grief, but beneath that, she was quietly grateful and happy as well for the memories she had to fall back on thanks to everyone around her. "Yu would not want us to wallow in grief overly long, not if it meant we weren't able to move on with our lives. So long as we continue on the path he showed each of us, we honor his memory."

"He was a real pain in the ass sometimes, always drawing out the best in us without even trying, but he did it because he cared about us." Yosuke crossed his arms over his chest and appeared thoughtful for a moment as he closed his chestnut brown eyes. "That was one guy I'll never forget, no matter how much time passes. Yeah I'll miss him, but I won't let it stop me from making him proud to have been my friend either." The promise was made, and there was no way in Hell Yosuke would back down from it now. The way his eyes lit up said as much as the young man looked to his friends, his brown eyes alive once more.

Yukiko couldn't find the words to say how grateful she was for everyone around her. But, she had learned long ago that actions spoke louder than any words, and the quiet smile on her face said everything she couldn't say aloud. It was the best she could do at that moment, but it was a step in the right direction.

"Hello everyone." Those two simple words had everyone's attention as Nanako and Dojima joined the small group. The young girl looked as depressed as everyone felt, but she had started to pull herself out of her sadness, thanks in no small part to everyone at the Junes Food Court. "Were you talking about Big Bro?"

"Yeah we were Nanako-chan." Chie replied, making room for the smallest number of their group before looking up towards the girl's father. "How are you two holding up?"

"Could be better, could be worse. I think having you guys around so much helps with most of it." Dojima grumbled quietly as he looked to the ground at his feet, still a bit unsteady from the car crash he had survived only a few months ago now. "Nanako's slowly returning to her normal self too, and I gotta say, seeing her smile again does make my days easier to bear." Just to prove that point, his little girl put on a brave smile even as tears gathered in her brown eyes.

Chie immediately pulled Nanako against her side and smiled down at the brave young girl she and the others of the group had come to love like one of their own relatives. "Hey, just as we were saying earlier, we'll get through this, together." The young Dojima nodded her head against Chie's side, and the tomboyish girl only squeezed her into a tighter hug.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ryotaro looked to the others around him before walking over to Chie and his little girl. The moment he had stopped, Nanako let go of Chie and was pulled into a one arm hug by the detective. "I hate to do this to you guys, but do you mind watching Nanako for a little while?"

"Not at all Dojima-san." Yukiko replied, surprising everyone at the genuine emotion that had filtered into her voice once more.

"It'll be almost like old times, having her around." Kanji said next, earning cheerful nods from everyone around him at the declaration. "'Sides, how could we say no to Yu's 'Little Sis'? Wouldn't be right after all he did for us."

"Thanks. Alright Nanako, behave yourself." The soft giggle that greeted the older man's ears made Dojima smile as he left to take care of some work related business. His injuries still bothered him, but he felt a little lighter as he left the Junes Food Court. If he had stayed around a little longer however, he might have noticed a stranger arrive to the scene. One that would turn their world upside down in ways the Midnight Channel couldn't have managed.

"Hey kids. I thought I heard you folks say Yu's name." The sound of wooden clogs hitting the ground with every step was hard to miss as the blonde haired stranger kept one hand on his striped hat as a strong gust of wind swept across the Food Court. Nanako was the first to notice the strange grin on the man's face and immediately hid behind Chie and Yukiko. Everyone tensed up, sensing something rather odd about this guy. "Why the long faces? I don't bite."

_End Notes; Uh oh. Kisuke Urahara has shown up in Inaba?! You know things are bound to get interesting real quick if he's in town. Not to mention but I brought in Chisato Dojima on the Soul Society side, and we have some random Hollows attack? AND Yu had a twin?! Just what other bombshells can I drop before this is over?!_

_As for his quick attainment of his Shikai form of his new Zanpakuto, the Bankai won't be appearing until far later, during the first attack on the Seireitei by Ichigo and his friends, unless I find a good reason to do it sooner. Having a twin soul that hates your guts for living will do that to anyone. :P_

_As always though, feedback is welcome. Stay tuned, loyal readers!_

_Arcana Chart_

_Renji Abaria, Strength; 2 Kusi Mitama_

_Retsu Unohana, Priestess; 1 Kikuri-Hime_

_Momo Hinomaru, Magician; 2 Rangda_

_Toshiro Hitsugaya, Emperor; 1 Setanta _

_Rukia Kuchiki, Chariot; 1 Ares_

_Seta Souji, The World; 1 Izanagi-No-Okami._

_Now I feel like an idiot, for not doing this sooner. Listing the Personas I prefer for this I mean. Just because they're listed however, doesn't mean I won't show the other ones for the more intense fights. D_


	5. All A Matter of Perspective

_Opening Notes; Between being sick off and on all this week, and a few RL issues, this chapter was a bit delayed. Still, hopefully this will be worth the wait. D Also, someone asked when all this is set in relation to the Bleach series. Well, while I plan to jump ahead timewise, right now we have __**at least**_ _two years before the start of Ichigo's story. Changes are to be expected._

_Also, before I forget, while the sentiment was appreciated by a Guest reviewer, Archer83 has not helped in this at all since his knowledge of either fandoms is virtually nonexistent. And he has told me that he doesn't plan to get involved with either since it's a little beyond his understanding. He's the kind of guy that loves science fiction far more than anything fantasy related, unlike me, but to each their own. D Even so, he asked me to clear that up for future reference lol. At any rate, I hope this chapter is up to you, the readers', standards. Adios and enjoy!_

**Inaba**

**Junes Food Court**

"S...say that again Hat and Clogs." It was the only thing Kanji could say after the bombshell the stranger had dropped in their laps. Everyone had a similarly shocked expression on their face, but only the bleach blonde among them could find the strength to speak.

Unperturbed by their shock, Kisuke Urahara merely grinned and looked at each of them in turn before repeating himself. "I said, what if I could show you a way to see your old friend again?"

Yukiko stood to her feet and slammed her open palms against the table in front of her, her gray eyes alight with intense rage at the man before them all. Nanako was too scared to move as she fell against Chie's side at the sudden shift of position. "You lie! That's impossible because he's-"

"Dead?" The grin never faltered, even as Kisuke drew closer to the beautiful young girl that had shouted at him. "Depending on your perspective, he is still very much alive young lady. You're familiar with other worlds, monsters created from your own darkness, so why is this so hard to believe?"

"Because death is final." Naoto's voice quivered, but her own blue eyed gaze didn't waver as she let her hand fall to her side as she stood to her feet. "Whether or not there is anything waiting for us on the other side is irrelevant. Even for Yu-Senpai….I will not abandon my life so casually!" Yamato-Takeru appeared behind Naoto at that proclamation, his blade at his side as he stared down the enemy before them. While unable to defend themselves in this world, the threat was still noted.

"Whoa, slow down there 'Detective Princess'!" Kisuke waved his hands frantically before him, once more drawing everyone's undivided attention. "Did I say that you had to die to get there? Sheesh, for being a young genius, you certainly jump to conclusions. But I can't blame you." The grin disappeared as he put a hand on Yukiko's shoulder. "I know it won't be easy, but I can show you I mean exactly what I say. Whether or not you'll be welcome there, well, we'll worry about that later." Kneeling down so he was eye to eye with Nanako, who wasn't sure what to make of all this, Kisuke offered his most charming smile to her before a cloud of pink dust hit her in the face. The moment it did, Nanako passed out cold.

"What the...what did you just do?!" Chie shouted as she jumped to her feet, but not before gently laying Nanako on the seat. She wasn't the only one as the entire Investigation Team tried to surround the stranger, but he merely cocked his head to the side before disappearing into thin air. "Wh...what just happened?! Where did he go?!"

"Ahem." It was only when everyone looked at a nearby table behind them, that they realized he had somehow crossed ten feet of space in a split second. "Don't worry, she's only asleep. The powder I used is designed to erase the past few hours of memory from the victim's mind. What fills the blank _might _be a bit strange, but she'll be perfectly fine."

"Who or what the Hell are you?!" Yosuke shouted, and he was sure he wasn't the only one that wished they were still carrying their weapons. Even armed however, the young manager had the gut feeling they wouldn't have had a chance. He moved way too fast, and who knew what other tricks he possessed.

"I'm just a shop owner, based out in Karakura Town." Kisuke grinned as he let his head fall a little before jerking his gaze upward once again, his grin becoming a wide smile. "But it's such a nice little shop!"

"You need some serious help!" Chie shouted as she vaulted over the table, her left leg leading. Suzuka Gongen was right behind her, out of old habit than anything since she couldn't affect the world this side of the Midnight Channel. Chie never got close to the mark as Kisuke merely stepped to the right, and let the tomboy fly into the table he had just been standing against.

"You certainly have spirit, but you're up against an opponent that could kill you with his eyes shut." Holding his hand out to Chie, Kisuke's grin widened as the girl slowly reached out and was pulled out of the chair she had gotten herself stuck in after her failed attack. "But I didn't come here for a fight Ms. Satonaka."

"How _do _you know our names, Urahara-san?" Teddie asked, cocking his own head of blonde hair to the side in curiousity. "And, how do you know about the other world, and everything else we've been through?"

"I can tell you what you want to know, but first, let's take a walk to the Samegawa Flood Plain shall we? I have something to show you folks." Kisuke didn't wait for them to agree or disagree, disappearing from sight the moment the words had left his mouth.

"What...what just happened?!" Rise stood to her feet, a closed fist held against her chest as she tried to process what had just occurred, but no matter how many ways she tried to look at it, it didn't add up. Considering they had beaten a god and lived to tell the tale, that was saying something. But, looking at the sleeping Nanako, Rise's focus turned elsewhere. "Is she...really alright?"

"Yes, I think so." Yukiko replied, taking away some of the tension from the area with those few simple words. "She's sleeping peacefully." The moment she picked her up and held her close, Nanako's arms instinctively embraced the raven haired girl, and Yukiko's rage disappeared at the contact. Sighing heavily, Yukiko turned towards her close friends, keeping the little girl close all the while. "I don't know who that man was, but if he can give us the opportunity to see Yu again, then I'm willing to take the chance. Besides….he knew us, and he somehow knows everything about us. I doubt we could go anywhere he couldn't find, if he really wanted to."

"She's right." Yosuke replied, having come to the same conclusion moments beforehand. "And as much as I hate to admit it, that guy has us over a barrel. Who or whatever that guy is, he's way beyond our ability to handle. I have a feeling he'd still crush us even if we were in the other world, and were still able to use our Personas." At the mere mention of their unique power, Yosuke's Persona, that of the Magician, appeared over behind him. Susano-O. The presence of his Persona calmed his agitated nerves, and Yosuke's brown eyed gaze softened as he looked to his own 'mask.' "Isn't that right partner?"

_Indeed old friend._ The goggles over the Persona's face covered his eyes, but Yosuke still sensed his partner's compassionate warmth in his gaze. _Even so, this Kisuke is no villain. If anything, he didn't radiate any ill will at all. But, you are right to be wary of him, partner._

_He holds power beyond anything we might have seen, save for Izanami herself, but…._ Amaterasu started as she let her own serene eyes fall on the Magician among them before turning her gaze onto Yukiko herself. Wrapping her white feather robe around the woman in a spectral embrace, the softness in her Persona's gaze further calmed the woman's aching heart. _I think we should trust him, and you do as well. I can see it on your face, Yuki._ Yukiko could only nod, her rage forgotten as she looked to her friends once again after Amaterasu disappeared.

_Tsk, then what are we waiting for?!_ Kanji's Persona roared in challenge, and the young man nodded his head in agreement as Rokuten Moah. The Emperor crossed his arms over his red armored chest which radiated heat and flames, even at rest, a perfect representation of his master's own personality.

"I am all for taking a chance that this Kisuke Urahara is telling the truth, but let's at least wait for Dojima-san to return. I don't want us to take any unnecessary risks, especially with her." Naoto intervened, her cool head and equally calm voice diffusing their excitement, but it was a necessary evil in this case.

"Oh! Thanks for talking us down Naoto-kun!" Rise wasn't the only one to blush in embarrassment at their eagerness to jump into danger once more. It was an old habit, developed over the long year of fighting against Shadows both big and small, as well as the human allies Izanami had pitted them against along the way. It had been a rough couple of weeks, and the excitement and danger associated with this Kisuke had awoken their fighting spirits once more. If not for Naoto's cool head, they would have foolishly dragged the still sleeping Nanako into the danger zone. Whatever came next, it was unanimously agreed that they'd face it together.

**The Soul Society**

**The Seireitei**

**Soul Academy Dorms.**

**That night.**

Clutching at my chest, panting heavily as cold, clammy sweat rolled off of me in waves, I try to think of anything other than the nightmare that had assaulted my sleep. It doesn't work. The heavy rain outside was the true cause of my distress, since everything in my life that had gone wrong had happened during a storm.

_Yu…._ Izanagi didn't have to be a part of me to know where my mind had gone as he looked to the window, his face unreadable even without the armored mask he wore. _It was only a dream, Yu. She is safe, they all are._

"I know…but it doesn't make it any easier during rainy days." The nightmare had involved my uncle Dojima and Nanako. Namatame had just taken her into the Midnight Channel, and everyone, myself included, had panicked. It didn't help that Namatame had gotten away, but only after crashing his delivery truck so that my uncle wound up in the hospital in the resulting crash. Between worrying about him, and promising to get her back, it's amazing my sanity hadn't suffered more than what it had at the time.

_Worry not Lord Yu!_ Ares shouted almost jovially right before a spectral hand 'slammed' against my back. Choosing to ignore the fact his hand was currently sticking out of my chest, the God of War continued. _Your uncle and all of your old friends are alive and well, and gods be good, they'll remain that way for years to come._

Despite the oddity of having a ghostly hand through my chest, I nod and relax, although it's not easy since the rain didn't look to be letting up anytime soon. After my meeting with Chisato, I had a fairly good idea that my nightmare had been brought up by the uncanny similarities between them, having otherwise been too busy with Academy studies and training. Add to that the rain storm outside, and it made sense that my subconscious would drag up experiences best left forgotten. My thoughts are interrupted though, when I see a raven haired shadow pass by my window, and it showed no sign of slowing down. "Was that Rukia?" The question was rhetorical, so no answer was given as I grab my black robes and dress as quickly as possible before jumping out of the window. I wasn't about to get any sleep anyway, so a little late night stroll wasn't hurting anything.

Being a soul in a spiritual enriched world had many advantages. Being able to move faster than any human was barely the tip of the iceberg as I jump from one rooftop or guard wall to the next, trying to close the distance between myself and the distant shadow ahead of me. The sheer irony of that thought almost made me slip over a loose tile, but I catch my balance, but not the tile that I accidentally knocked loose. The noise is just loud enough to be heard by the one I had been after, and the figure stops and turns. Just as I had suspected, I catch a glimpse of violet eyes before Rukia disappears. I'm not surprised when she appears in front of me, but I am caught off guard by the almost dead look on her face.

_You aren't the only one with scars._ Ares stated quietly, his jovial nature all but forgotten just as Rukia's mask reappears.

The stern visage I had seen before was back. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" The cold steel in her voice didn't deter me in the slightest.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I reply simply, alert to an emotion driven assault on my person should I push her too far. Used to dealing with emotionally driven people from my years in the Human World, it wouldn't surprise me if she chose to attack me if pushed to anger. "Why are you out here Rukia?"

"And why should I tell you? You're just a student at the Academy, Yu." When I don't react in the slightest to the remark, Rukia scoffs and looks away from me. "Why do you care? You don't know anything about me."

"Maybe I'd like to change that, if you'd let me. And actually, I do know a little." That got Rukia's attention as she jerks her head back towards me. "I know that you were adopted by the Kuchiki clan." While that was common knowledge, what I was about to say wasn't so commonly known. "I also know you had a sister, Hisana."

"Renji has been talking to you, hasn't he?" The question sounded uncaring, but I wasn't fooled as I noted minute twitching in Rukia's eyes at my bringing up her older sister. "What else do you know Yu?"

"About you in general, or something more personal?" Deflecting her question with a question seemed to work to relieve some of the tension between us as Rukia looked away again, this time slowly, before looking towards the distance.

"You never said why you were up this late Yu." She finally said, and it was my turn to look away. "Guess we both have things we don't like to talk about."

"Yeah….you'd be right." Sighing heavily, I'm about to say something more, but when I look back, I see that Rukia has already gone. Seeing no point in staying out in the rain any longer, I head back to the dorms.

**The following afternoon.**

_Well, that could have been better._ I ignore the sarcasm laced in Kikuri's tone as I shake my still smoking hand after a mostly successful Kido spell. Luckily it was the last class of the day, since it'd give me time to tend to the burn. _At least you didn't blow yourself up like that Takura kid._

"Be nice Kikuri." I sigh, since I know, despite all of Kikuri's wisdom, that she couldn't resist a good natured poke every now and again at somebody else's expense. "He's trying, that is what matters."

"We all had to start from somewhere." Smiling widely as I turn and see who had spoken, my gray eyes shine with their own share of joy at seeing Momo beside me. Aizen was busy with a group of students, leaving the lieutenant to her own devices. Noticing my burned hand though, Momo's brown eyes fill with concern. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing." I shrug it off and even flex my sore fingers to show it wasn't about to hinder me. "Thanks for worrying though Momo. It was my own stupid mistake anyway. I put a little too much power into the spell at the end and I wound up a little cooked for my trouble." I rub the back of my head in embarrassment, but Momo's smile sets my mind at ease.

_Should I leave you two alone?_ Ignoring Kikuri-Hime, I fall in step beside the girl as we leave the Academy grounds.

"Renji said you talked to Rukia last night. What were you doing up so late Yu?" Momo asks after we had made our way to the main gates of the Academy.

"I have a problem with the rain." I reply simply, but honestly, remembering Rukia's words from our little chat the night before. At her curious expression, I look away as we continue onward with no clear destination in mind. "Let's just say that every bad memory I have, has involved rainy days."

"I see." Appearing thoughtful for a moment, I notice that she looks behind us to where Aizen was still lingering, but looks back to me just as I'm about to ask what's wrong. The thoughtful expression disappears, replaced by her customary smile. "Then maybe all you need are happier memories?"

"A little easier said then done." I chuckle, and nod for Momo to lead the way. "If you have an idea though, I'm all for hearing it." Before I can say another word, I realize that Momo has since jumped to the wall and was well on her way to the next. I smile at her joyful spirit and follow suit, utilizing Shunpo in attempt to match her speed. I can't maintain the pace for long, having only just started the lessons the other day, but the speed and concentration needed drives away the rain in my heart anyway.

When we finally reach our destination, I'm out of breath and panting, but the smile on my face was hard to miss since the exercise involved reminded me of happier times. Chie's fascination with anything kung fu had resulted in more than one occassion of me, panting like a horse after a race, since she had held little back in our training exercises. Exercises which had proved beneficial in the long run. When I finally catch my breath, I look up and notice we're standing on a hilltop that has a lone peach tree in the center of it. While we hadn't left the Seireitei grounds, we're within sight of the wall that encompassed the entire area. "What do you think Yu?"

"It's a beautiful view." I reply, catching the peach that Momo had tossed my way. Sitting down, with the tree at my back, I nod my thanks for the fruit before taking a bite out of it. The view from the hill was indeed beautiful. It reminded me of the Samegawa Flood Plain back in Inaba. "How did you find this place?"

"It was actually Renji and Izuru that found this place." Momo looked to the cloudy skies and smiled, no doubt lost in happy memories of days gone by until she looked at me again. "Did you have anything like this where you came from?"

"Yeah, I did." The answer comes easily, as does my own happy memories of my time in Inaba. I hadn't lived, truly lived, until I had set down roots in that little town in the middle of nowhere. My days walking through the mostly quiet countryside, the days in the Junes Food Court, surrounded by my friends and family. The list could stretch on and on, but I'm brought out of my thoughts at a gentle nudge from Momo. "Oh right, sorry."

"It's ok. You looked happy, and that's all that matters." Momo replied, and once more I nod at her words before relaxing against the tree again. How long we stay like that, I can't say, but it's peace and quiet I must have needed. Because when we finally do go our separate ways, my steps are lighter than I remember them being in some time.

I had no destination in mind as I Shunpo away from the hill. Once again, it doesn't take me long to end up winded as I stop by a small river and find Toshiro, talking with his lieutenant. The moment they notice me, I'm assaulted by Rangiku, this time with my face smashed between her breasts instead of the back of my head. Some timely flailing around has me out of her grasp. Toshiro merely sighs and shakes his head at his easily excited second. "When will you ever behave yourself?"

"When you get that stick out of your butt." Rangiku disappears, leaving Toshiro with an angry scowl on his face.

Just as he was about to follow, he stops and looks over his shoulder. "I can sense Momo's spiritual pressure lingering around you, Yu. Let me give you some advice. She's a very dear friend of mine, so if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you."

I'm taken aback by the threat, but I only nod. From what I had heard since settling in, Toshiro and Momo had been friends a long time, and they saw each other as brother and sister. So with that in mind, I understood why he had felt compelled to give me his 'advice.' Before he can leave, it was my turn to stop him as I put a hand on his shoulder. "I would never dream of harming someone like her, Captain Hitsugaya. I don't know what I can say to make you trust me, so I won't even bother trying. Just know, that you have nothing to worry about from me." Toshiro only nods, before he too disappears. Probably to catch up with Rangiku. Rubbing the back of my neck, I sigh and wonder what I might have done to piss the young kid off. At least he let me go with a warning, and nothing more….permanent.

Before I can start back to the Academy grounds, I'm stopped once more by Renji. Looking up to the red haired lieutenant, he offers up a grin even as he slaps a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Yu, been looking everywhere for ya. You busy right now?"

"No, what'd you have in mind?" It's only then that I notice the futsal ball under his right arm. "Ah, I see." All of the days I had spent on the basketball court with Kou came back in an instant, and

"Heh, you catch on quick. Thought you looked like the sports type the moment I saw ya." Renji's grin widened as he jerked his head towards what I could only assume was the 6th Squad Barracks. "Think you can keep up?"

"I'll certainly try." The moment Renji takes off, I follow suit. With all the running I've already done today, you'd think I'd be dropping over in exhaustion. But Shunpo and regular running are two different things altogether, and while both rely on movement, Shunpo is more exhaustive since it uses spiritual energy as well as the fewest steps as possible to accomplish the same thing. Even with those thoughts in mind, I'm still wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my student uniform's sleeve when we finally stop in front of Renji's barracks.

I'm not the only one though as Renji does the same, surprise etched on his face at how easily I had kept up with him. "You been holding out on us Yu? Rukia said you were quick, but I thought she had been exaggerating."

"I played basketball while I was still alive." At his confused expression, I chuckle even as I rub at the back of my neck in mild embarrassment. I never thought I'd have to explain a common sport like basketball to anyone, but here I am, doing just that. Renji's invitation to his own favored sport is all but forgotten as we lounge under the setting sun, going over the basics of basketball. By the time I've done that, several members of Squad 6 had come out to join us, and those that had never heard of the sport before were wanting to give it a try.

"Ease up guys, we'll figure something out!" Renji shouted as he shooed his friends away before turning back to me. The smile on his face had disappeared, and I had a feeling I knew what was on his mind. "I hear it's going to rain tonight too." He finally says, confirming my suspicion on the matter.

"So, Rukia told you about last night huh?" Renji nods, and I sigh as I look away.

Sitting back down beside me, his arms resting on his pulled up knees, Renji looks up to the cloudy sky before saying anything more. "She might not look like it, but she doesn't talk about her own troubles at all. The fact she even hinted at her past with you says something about your ability to get people to trust you Yu." A comfortable silence falls between us, until a scowl crossed Renji's face. "You didn't have to tell her you heard about her sister from me though! She knocked me out of my favorite tree this morning!"

"Sorry." We share a small laugh before I stand just as the sun sets completely over the horizon. "With all that red hair, it'd be hard to see the bruise at least."

"Shut up." Renji growls, but the amusement on his face is easy to see, despite his efforts to appear menacing. Standing to his feet, I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn my head to look, noting the serious expression on his face. "Maybe you'll be able to get her to open up, maybe you won't be. I don't know, but what I do know is that you're a good guy Yu. Good luck, I gotta go and catch up on the mountain of paperwork on my desk."

"Take care of yourself Renji." I reply, before making my way back to the Academy grounds. I was starving, but food was the last thing on my mind. Today had been strangely quiet yet eventful at the same time, and it had given me a lot to think about. Memories of home were at the forefront of my mind, both good and bad, and with the impending rainstorm, I can't help but notice that my thoughts were heavy with the bad experiences. Knowing I'll probably have another restless night, I try to focus on my recent memories I've made since becoming a part of the Soul Society.

"Watch out!" So lost was in my own thoughts, I don't hear the warning until I've already crashed into a young man that couldn't have been much younger than me. When we manage to untangle ourselves, the blue eyed kid jumps to his feet. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you until you were rounding the corner!" Apologizing profusely much have been a regular occurrence since I could see the sweat dripping off of this kid's face.

"It's alright. I'm fine. I'm Yu Narukami." Holding out my hand, which I had forgotten to heal in all the excitement of the day, I bite my tongue at the stinging sensation I get when the kid grabs ahold of the offered limb.

"Hanataro Yamada, 4th Division, 7th Seat." Hanataro bows his head after the handshake, making me blush at his eagerness to please.

"Ah, so you're with Captain Retsu Unohana." I nod my head at the first aid kit he's wearing over his shoulder. "It's nice to meet you Hanataro."

"Thanks, but I'm no one special." He tried to hide his obvious pain with a smile, but I wasn't fooled. I saw Yumi's fake smile flash before my eyes, and I can't help but wonder how much alike Hanataro and the Drama Club actress back home were. But my silent observation is interrupted when a light bulb goes off for the medic before me. "Oh! You're the new Academy student everyone's been talking about!"

"Yeah, that's me." I blush at the praise, but I take it in stride as I continue to walk back to the Academy. "But like you said Hanataro, I'm just trying to get by. I'm not trying to make waves."

"Oh, still, you're someone to look up to, or so I've heard." Hanataro cheerfully replies, and I can't help but smile despite my earlier embarrassment. "Not only did you get a perfect score on the written exam, you performed a perfectly chanted Red Flame Cannon spell, _and _you stood against Rukia Kuchiki. And yet you act so modest and humble all the time, again as I've heard." Hanataro chuckled quietly, rubbing the back of his head at the same time.

"It's just my way Hanataro, but still, thanks. I better get going though, I have a busy day tomorrow. If you see Captain Unohana, tell her I said hey."

"I will! And good luck Yu!" Hanataro calls after me, and I wave, holding my head up a little bit higher because of the interaction. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all? As if to confirm my hopes of a restful night, I realize the Hanged Man arcana had been restored to me, along with Taown. A powerful demon that had the added bonus of being immune to a couple of elemental types.

**Inner World.**

**That night.**

Why I had hoped I'd be able to get a peaceful night sleep, even though it was raining outside, I'll never know. I should have known it wouldn't have been that easy, but I had hoped that it would have been anyway. Now here I was, back in the cathedral, back in my 'inner world', as I had learned recently, and it didn't take my gray eyes long to settle on Seta. Instead of turning to greet me, sword in hand, Seta was sitting at the front of the stone building, facing the window that held The World arcana within its alcove. Since The World encompassed the rest, it was fitting it was also the biggest of them all.

Seta didn't look behind him as he addresses me with a question. "You know I hate it when it rains?"

"Something that's similar between us, Seta." Was my simple reply as I hesitantly take a seat beside him.

"Not for the same reason though Yu." He counters, scooting over to the far edge of the pew, in an effort to put as much distance between us as possible. I had taken the hint from our last meeting, and had made it a point to sit at the other end, just in case he decided talking wasn't enough. "It doesn't rain here in the same sense. I have no memory of it, only what I've seen from your memories do I have any idea of what it is."

"If you had said that before today, I might have been more surprised." I sigh and look over to Seta, some of my earlier caution disappearing at the forlorn look my twin is throwing my way. "Why did you call me here Seta? Were you just wanting company, or was there something else on your mind?" I had meant my question as nothing more than a way to ease my curiosity, but the glare I received for my trouble made me wonder if I had said something I shouldn't have.

"Can't I just enjoy my thieving brother's company without having to have an ulterior motive?!" Holding up his hand, Seta continues as I close my mouth. "Let me try to explain this to you so you'll understand what I've been through since the day you were able to understand the world around you. I've been in the dark, alone, for years, Yu. I've had to live through you, just as you've taken from me without knowing what you were doing. I'm still pissed at you for that, but since getting to see you in person, so to speak, it's getting easier to be around you without wanting to kill you."

"Good to know." I reply dryly, but I lean forward and look to the stone floor between my feet. I can't imagine what it was like, to be denied so much, to live such a pale existence as Seta had been forced to do this whole time. I can't meet his gaze as his words sink in, hence my staring at the floor at this moment. Despite my feelings on the matter, I still find the words that I hope will help mend the rift between us. "If you've been able to see my memories, and watch how I've moved through the world this whole time, then you know I would have done something about this sooner, if I had known about you Seta."

Seta nods and it's his turn to lean forward in his seat and look at the floor in a mixture of shame and sorrow. "I know. Our first meeting could have gone better, I realize that now, but as you know, it'll be a while before I can trust you with what I have left to my name. You sparing my life, such as it is, helped in that Yu." Standing to his feet, Seta goes to the front of the cathedral and turns around, the glass window at his back. "Until then Yu, keep doing what you're doing, but never forget this. You have no idea just how lucky you've been, to have the life you've had. Our parents might not have been the best for us, but they were still our parents. The friends you made, the bonds you've forged, never take them for granted, ever."

It was advice I didn't need to hear, but I still took it to heart as I stand and nod solemnly to my spiritual twin. "Even if it goes without saying Seta, I will take your words to heart."

"You better, because I can always change my mind and try to kill you again." Before I can say another word, the world goes black.

**The Human World**

**Inaba.**

**The Shopping District.**

**The next morning.**

Rise had expected trouble after their meeting with Kisuke, but what she hadn't expected was a phone call from the guy at six in the morning, on a Saturday. Fumbling about in the dark for several minutes, Rise finally found the inferno device and all but growled into the receiver. "I hope you have a good reason for waking me up." Realizing who was on the other end after registering the fact that the number on the display screen had a picture of Kisuke's stupid hat, Rise's mood only nose dived from there. "And how did you get my number?!"

"Whoa, easy Rise! If I had known you'd be this cheery in the morning, I'd have called your buddy Yosuke or Teddie. And if anyone should be mad, it should be me, since you guys never showed up, or bothered to call to say you weren't coming out to the Flood Plain. You have any idea how long I stood out in the rain, waiting for you folks?" He hadn't raised his voice, but Rise's ire eased off a bit as he continued. "I know, you had Nanako to worry about, and after what you guys went through in 'Heaven', I don't blame you for being cautious with her, especially when trying to figure me out. On that note, I'm honestly not surprised you left me hanging."

Rubbing at her temples with her free hand, the former pop idol sighed and climbed out of her futon before going to her dresser to pick out her clothes for the day, all the while balancing her cellphone between her shoulder and head. "At least you understand why we didn't show up, but it wasn't just that. You dropped a lot of things on our laps that we have been trying to get past. I know you said you could prove you weren't crazy, but even for us, it was a lot to swallow. It still is."

"I can imagine. I have a little shop set up in the Shopping District. Feel free to bring Detective Dojima with if it makes you feel better Rise. I'll be here until I hear a decision from you and the Investigation Team one way or the other." With that, Kisuke hung up, leaving an even more confused Rise blinking her eyes until she tossed her phone onto her futon in irritation.

Even after a quick shower and taking the time to dress and eat, her mood hadn't improved. Flopping herself out on her futon, Rise sighed and looked at her phone's list of contacts, wondering who she should call first. It wasn't until she turned her head to her shelf full of CDs and her personal iPod and charger stand that she realize that there was a black cat sitting on the floor of her room, right by her head. "How did you get in here?"

To her absolute shock and astonishment, the golden eyed, black cat spoke. "Through the open window." Rise had just started to stand only to end up tripping over her own two feet and landing hard on her butt at the surprise of a talking cat in her room. Finding the whole affair amusing going by the low chuckle the cat gave her, the animal slowly stood and walked towards the girl. "I always enjoy seeing the reactions I get anytime I introduce myself, Rise Kujikawa. I'm an old friend of Kisuke Urahara. Beyond that, you don't need to know much else."

"Uh…..right." Today had barely begun, and it promised to be all kinds of strange.

_End Notes; I don't plan to rewrite the entire history of Bleach by any means, but I will be making changes where I deem them appropriate. While it WILL deviate into AU territory, if it hasn't already, (I'm not saying :P), the overall feel of both will remain the same, I promise. As for the jumps in some of Social Links below, I hope I'm not moving those along too fast. On that note, I had a very good idea given to me by __**Wandering Sage**__, in regards to who should receive the Fool arcana to their name, and I happen to agree with him. Thanks WS! And to the rest of those that have reviewed, keep them coming since feedback, while not important, does make me smile even if it's a critique on the whole story thus far. It means I'm doing something worth the time to leave a note behind. ;D Basically, it makes this worth continuing lol._

_Anyway, see ya!_

_Arcana List_

_Renji Abaria, Strength; 3 Kusi Mitama_

_Retsu Unohana, Priestess; 1 Kikuri-Hime_

_Momo Hinomaru, Magician; 3 Rangda_

_Toshiro Hitsugaya, Emperor; 2 Setanta_

_Rukia Kuchiki, Chariot; 2 Ares_

_Hanataro Yamada, The Hanged Man; 1 Taown_

_Seta Souji, The World; 3 Izanagi-No-Okami._


	6. I Am Thou!

_Opening Notes; I think this chapter is going to end up being more focused on the IT group, but we'll see what happens. D In the meantime, the feedback I've been getting has been much appreciated in most cases, even if it is just a simple request to keep going lol. Anyway, time to get this party going!_

**Inaba**

**Junes Shopping District**

**Kisuke's Shop.**

**That same afternoon.**

"Dude, where the Hell did this place come from?!" Yosuke shouted, having been the first of the Investigation Team to notice the new shop right beside Junes itself. "That wasn't there yesterday."

"Or, your senses were blind to it, until now." Kisuke said, having appeared right behind the Junes manager. Chuckling at the way the brunette kid jumped at his sudden arrival, Kisuke walked up to the front door of his establishment. "Hiding in plain sight has always been a specialty of mine. Come on in folks, this won't take long."

"What about the thing you wanted us to see at the Flood Plain?" Chie asked, just as she noticed Rise and a black cat heading their way. "Hey, there you are Rise!" It was only when their friend got closer, that she and the others noticed the strange look on her face which only grew more pronounced anytime she looked at the cat which walked beside her. "Something up?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Looking to her side, Rise wasn't all that surprised to notice the cat had disappeared. _Guess Yoruichi didn't want to stay for the milk and cookies after all._ The thought made her feel dizzy, and Rise had to take a moment to regain her composure before catching up with the rest of the group. "Just had a little bit of a strange morning is all."

"Well, it's about to get stranger." Kanji grumbled, as he held the sliding door open for the others before slamming it shut behind him. Getting his first look at the items inside Kisuke's shop, he was a little dubious about things getting strange. "Although, I have been wrong before."

Most of the items on display could have been found at any food shop, or even Junes itself. But it wasn't until they got to the back that they found that, once again, things weren't going to be so simple. "Hey, some of these I've seen at the armor and weapons shop!" Chie shouted, picking up an old pair of armored greaves she had used in the TV World before she had been able to afford something better. Daidara Metalworks had been a literal lifesaver in their adventures through the Midnight Channel.

"Some of the stuff that guy made can be used to fight Hollows and other spiritual beings, since the materials you guys sold him was spiritual in nature. All those fights with the Shadows helped in giving them spiritual cleansing properties as well. But that's not what I wanted to show you." Kicking open a hatch in the back of the storage area he had lead them to, Kisuke smirked as he slid down the ladder and disappeared from sight once more. The rest of the group looked to each other, and could only shrug before following him down.

The moment Yosuke started down, he felt some kind of energy field envelope him from the chest down. It didn't stop him from moving further down the ladder, but it did feel strange, as if some kind of electrical current was being passed through his skin. Once he cleared the hatch and had started down past the opening however, the feeling disappeared. "Huh, that was strange."

"Huh? What is this feeling?" Naoto mused aloud, noticing it too as she climbed down right behind Yosuke. Blinking her eyes several times as the feeling disappeared, the detective shrugged her shoulders, too fixated on making it down safely to pay the strange sensation much more than a passing thought or two. The climb down was quite long, but eventually she and the rest made it, only to be taken aback by the massive chamber they found themselves in. "You were saying Kanji?"

"I'll say this is strange, What the Hell is going on Hat and Clogs?!" The bleach blonde shouted, just as surprised as the rest of them at the area they were in now.

"This place is amazing!' Chie cheerfully hopped from foot to foot, clear to everyone that she was enthralled with the place more than anything. "We could go all out down here and no one would know it!"

"Chie…." Shaking her head at her exuberant friend, Yukiko sighed and looked away. But, even she had to admit, there was a certain appeal to this place. _I wonder what Yu would have thought of this place? He probably would have loved it down here too, in his own way. Not only that, but I bet he'd have figured out what that strange feeling was by now._

The ceiling was painted to mimic a clear day, complete with clouds and even a fake sun. The ground itself was made of rock, with random boulders and canyon walls situated throughout the chamber. "Glad ya like it Ms. Satonaka. It's a special training ground, where you and everyone here can hone their fighting potential. Also, if you agree to proceed, it'll give me a chance to see what you're capable of up close and personal. I don't know if you've realized this yet, but there are other monsters out there besides Shadows, and let's just say, if you want to be able to defend yourselves against them, you'll need to learn to fight in a whole new way."

"Because our powers don't work outside of the Midnight Channel, right Uharaha-san?" Teddie finally chimed in, earning a nod from the shopkeeper. "So how do you plan to help us with that?"

"Oh I have a few ideas." The grin on Kisuke's face was more than a little unnerving when he looked at them again, and even the cool headed Naoto took a hesitant step back. "Hey, you're up." It wasn't until a familiar figure stepped out from behind a nearby canyon wall, that the group realized they weren't alone.

Looking at the stone between his feet, it took the others a moment to realize who was standing before them since he was out of the suit and tie he had always worn while working with the Inaba Police Department. The orange jumpsuit was the most obvious clue as to where he had been recently. "Hey guys….nice to see ya again." _This is going to be a long day._

Everyone shouted their shock and alarm at once. "Adachi?!"

Kisuke merely chuckled, having expected as much as he stood between the Investigation Team and one of their worst enemies. "I thought he'd get your attention.

"How are you here Adachi?" Naoto asked, alarmed like the rest, but she was unusually calm as well as she stepped forward. "I had heard that you had been killed in your prison cell by someone you and Dojima-san put behind bars."

"Wait what?! When did that happen Naoto?!" Yosuke knew that Naoto was telling the truth, but he still found it hard to believe as he looked between Adachi and their detective friend.

Sighing heavily as the Investigation Team's looks of shock slowly turned to rage at his appearance, Adachi put his hands in his pants pockets as he hesitantly stepped forward. He knew what Kisuke wanted from him, but facing the people he had tried to destroy, possessed by Ameno-Sagiri as he was at the time, hadn't been something he had been looking forward to. Part of the reason being was that he had wanted the same thing, to a degree, as the giant eyeball monstrosity, but also, because he had realized too late that he had been truly foolish up until recently. "A couple weeks ago actually. I'm actually surprised you guys didn't know about it. Still, being dead has opened my eyes in a way I didn't think was possible."

"I just bet you bastard." Kanji growled, slamming his fist into his open palm while Teddie did his best bear roar behind him, but some of the menacing quality of it was lost in the white suit and dress pants he was in. "All that shit we went through, and only now you get it?!"

"I honestly hope you suffered Adachi." Yosuke growled in the back of his throat, his eyes ablaze with hatred for the man that had done unforgivable things to everyone around him. Saki's face appeared behind the young man's vision, and his hands curled up into bloodless fists. "You deserved to suffer for everything you did!"

"You don't think I know that?!" Adachi shouted, his hands at his side as he met Yosuke's gaze without blinking. "I know what I did, I have had to live with it every day since my defeat, and even after I had died, I can still see it all!"

"Yosuke, stop!' Yukiko said, but she was too slow and her warning wasn't shouted. She was feeling just as emotionally outraged as the rest, and honestly didn't want him to stop his mad charge against Adachi. To everyone's surprise, Yosuke's fist made contact with the former detective's face, and even Yosuke had to stop and stare at the bruise that had started to form on the pale skinned man's skin. "Wha….what just happened?"

"Just as I thought." Kisuke chuckled, appearing beside Adachi and Yosuke moments later. "You're able to affect spiritual beings, because of your Persona abilities. Which means, you can fight with your Personas even though you aren't in the other world."

"How?!" Rise couldn't believe what she was seeing, and it didn't take a genius to tell her everyone else was having trouble believing it too.

_Because Rise, Personas and the power Kisuke wields are not so different from each other. Isn't that right?_ Yosuke had since turned away from Adachi and could only stare in awe at the appearance of Kanzeon at a time they needed answers the most. At the simple nod from the shop owner, Kanzeon continued, the antenna dish on her head turning towards the man himself. _You had to awaken our power in a different way than how it was originally awoken within my mistress, Rise. To do that, you had to make us believe our lives were in danger, and so you asked Adachi here to serve as the catalyst._

"Very impressive Kanzeon." Kisuke tipped his hat to the sensor heavy Persona, his smirk losing the dangerous edge it had gained earlier as he gently dragged Yosuke back by the front of his shirt, towards his friends, and away from Adachi. Shoving the Junes manager the rest of the way, Kisuke continued once the kid had regained his balance. "I'd listen to Rise and her Persona folks, since she's figured my little game out quicker than I thought she would. I actually had my money on Naoto and her Yamato-Takeru, but I won't mention that to my friends back home."

"This isn't a game!" Chie and Adachi shouted at the same time, surprising each other before Chie glared at Kisuke himself. "And you! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you into next week?!" Suzuka Gongen appeared behind Chie, her bladed staff glowing ominously while Chie set herself into a combat ready stance, ready to carry out her threat in a heart beat.

"Because you already know I can stop you without even trying." Kisuke replied immediately, a cane mysteriously appearing from his cloak which he proceeded to casually twirl around his hand while he spoke. "But if you're looking for a really good answer, how about I let Adachi explain things a bit."

"Why do you want me to do it Kisuke? Anything I say they won't believe, and really, why should they? After everything I did…." When the shop owner stopped swinging his cane around, Adachi swallowed nervously and immediately turned back to the Investigation Team. "Right, point taken." _I really don't want to go up against his Benihime again. Megatsu Izanagi still has burn marks from that scary as Hell weapon of his._ Steeling himself for the inevitable, Adachi sighed and started speaking once more. "Your friend, Yu. He's part of a place called the Soul Society now. From what Kisuke's told me about it, there's a military academy there that trains those able to use a power called reiatsu, or spiritual pressure, to fight against monsters called Hollows. They're similar to Shadows, in that they run on instinct and feast on human souls to feel human themselves, until the hunger sets in again."

"Just like Shadows, Hollows come in all shapes and sizes, and have all kinds of nasty abilities. The more powerful Hollows are also intelligent, thinking beasts, their human emotions twisted to the point they are more monster than human. The soldiers in the Soul Society use special swords to purify the Hollows, allowing them to pass on peacefully to the other side when they're struck down." Adachi was about to say more, but Yukiko was the first one to interrupt him. _Leave it to Yu's girlfriend to open her big mouth first._

"Why does any of this matter? We were promised a way to see him again, yet all you two have done is avoid that subject altogether." Yukiko didn't back down, even as Kisuke leveled his gaze on her. Before she could say anything further, something unexpected happened.

"Get back!' Rise shouted, sensing an incredible increase of power from Kisuke, but her warning was far too late as a red shockwave of energy swept over them all. The sheer force of power he brought to bear was enough to knock them all down and send them flying head over heels for several meters. Breathing became difficult, as if an invisible hand was crushing them all as Rise fell to her hands and knees, clutching at her chest even as her mind raced in an attempt to make sense of what was happening.

"This is beary bad guys! He's way stronger than any Shadow we've come across!" Teddie shouted over the roar of Kisuke's mere presence, having gotten his hands wrapped around a trunk of a dead tree until Naoto slammed into his side. Shouting his surprise, Teddie and Naoto wound up rolling away until they came to rest with Naoto spread over his chest. Any other time, he'd have had a joke ready for such an occasion, but even the former Shadow couldn't think of anything funny to say.

"SHIT! What the Hell is this guy?!" Kanji dug his fingers into the rocky floor in a vain attempt to keep himself and Yukiko from flying further, his free arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "Hold on Yukiko-Senpai! I'm gonna….try something! Ruketon Moah!" The Demon King Persona appeared, but even Kanji's physically dominating presence wasn't enough to stop the howling wind that buffeted them and slammed them down at the same time. "He's too strong! Damn it!" As he said those words, his tenacious grip finally loosened, and they were sent flying once more until the red armored demon caught them and was slammed down onto his back, Kanji and Yukiko wrapped protectively in its arms. "Whew...thanks man. Wait what?! How are you doing that?!"

It took Ruketon a moment to realize he was physically touching both his master and his friend, but when he did, the Persona's eyes narrowed behind its demonic mask. _I suspect our awakening has other effects than simply being able to affect the spiritual plane as a whole._

One by one, the other members of the Investigation Team used their Personas to stop their tumble through the training ground or helping the others in doing so as Yukiko and Amaterasu shielded Kanji and herself after she had recovered from the initial blast. Chie was just glad it was over as she huddled under Suzuka Gongen's body which was curled over her, taking a boulder to the back for her trouble, but Chie's Persona held up as the wind finally started to die down. _Are you alright Chie-san?_

"I'm fine Suzuka, but what about you?" Getting a nod from her friend, Chie breathed easier even as she scanned the area, looking for her friends. Seeing they were in a similar state as herself, bruised but otherwise ok, the martial artist sighed in profound relief. Her relief lasted for about two seconds, until she heard clapping coming from Kisuke and Adachi. "You….were you trying to kill us?!"

"I was proving a point." Kisuke replied simply, his grin wider than ever as he helped a trembling Rise to her feet, the only one that hadn't been blown back since she had been the first to instinctively call her Persona for aid the moment he had released his power. "I used to be a part of the Soul Society, a Soul Reaper, the soldiers Adachi mentioned. On that note, I used to be a captain, a squad leader of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. That means, I'm one of the most powerful people of their order. I might not look like it, but I'm close to two hundred years old, and I'm not dying of old age anytime soon."

"And because it's a military controlled society, they don't allow visitors from our world, do they Urahara-san?" Naoto asked, having put the pieces together after she had recovered and had managed to join her friends once more.

"Nope. There's plenty of reasons as to why they don't like outsiders, but the main one is that knowledge of life beyond this one is a closely guarded secret." Kisuke shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal one way or the other to him.

"So you want to train us so we can stand a chance against them." Rise finally said, having gotten her ability to breathe under control once more, as well as her racing heart. "Why? What's in it for you?"

The question took Kisuke back only for a second, but he recovered quickly as he turned away. "Let's just say I expect trouble in the future from my former allies, and leave it at that."

"Not good enough." Yosuke glared at the shop owner before looking at Adachi, before looking back at Kisuke again. "You bring us here, show us that murdering bastard, and then expect us to fall in line behind you? The last time Adachi was in our lives, he strung us along for his personal enjoyment. How do we know you aren't doing the same thing?!"

"As cliche as this is gonna sound, you're just gonna have to trust me." When he received a collection of dubious glares, Kisuke sighed and looked to Adachi. Receiving a barely perceived nod from the man, Kisuke continued. "Do you know what would happen if I were to send our mutual friend to the other side right now? He'd go to the Underworld. He knows it, and he even tried to get me to send him there before I brought you here." The forlorn look on Adachi's face seemed genuine, even to the least perceptive among their number, and Kisuke waited a few moments to let his words sink in before continuing. "He had been so terrified to see you folks again, that he was willing to face eternal damnation for his crimes against you while he was alive. His fate is fixed because my sword, what we call a zanpakuto, is only able to cleanse a soul of crimes committed as a Hollow. A soul that has committed crimes while alive, like Adachi, can't ever be cleansed of their sins, and so they always end up going down when finished off by a Soul Reaper."

"As far as I'm concerned, it's exactly where he deserves to go." Yosuke growled, not about to look at Adachi more than he had to.

"Because he killed Saki, who didn't even like you to begin with?" That was a mistake, because as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Yosuke charged down Kisuke. Adachi only shook his head at Yosuke's foolishness for having fallen into the trap. "Scream, Benihime!" Just as Susano-O's saw blade was centimeters away from Kisuke's neck, a red barrier appeared in front of the shop owner, completely blocking the Persona and Yosuke both before sending them back. It was only after the dust had cleared from the attack, that the cane Kisuke held transformed before their eyes. Or rather, the cane, they soon realized, had simply concealed the sword it had contained, which had transformed before them as Kisuke let the now revealed katana hang at his side. "Blood Mist Shield, one of dozens of powers I have at my disposal. What do ya think?"

"Damn….that hurt." Yosuke groaned, standing on shaky legs while Susona-O visibly flickered in and out of existence. Yukiko nodded to her own Persona, who immediately let a powerful healing spell wash over the duo, which restored much of their strength. "Thanks Yukiko." Hanging his head in shame at his overreaction, knowing Yu would have stopped him before he had gotten close, Yosuke remained silent for most of the afternoon.

"So, damaging your Persona weakens the wielder as well, good to know." Sheathing his sword once more, Kisuke dusted off his cloak while tucking his cane into the belt around his waist. "Now that that's out of the way, how about we get underway?"

"Sounds like a _beary _good idea to me." Teddie said, the first among them to step forward after the impressive display from Kisuke. Despite his child like antics, Teddie was also one of the more serious and determined among them, and it showed as he took his place before Adachi and the shop owner. "What's first Sensei?"

**Seireitei**

**That evening.**

After classes had been called for the day, and having some time to talk to Momo and Renji under the peach tree I had been to the other day, I had decided to go for a walk around the Seireitei grounds. It felt good to be alone at times, especially after last night's storm, and besides that, it gives me a chance to talk to my Personas without anyone interrupting me. With Izanagi-No-Okami behind me, and a clear star filled sky above, I felt pretty good with my new lot in life, even though I still miss my old one a lot. "It is beautiful out here."

_Indeed it is Yu._ Izanagi replied, and I got the impression that he was smiling behind his white mask. _Despite everything we've been through, it's good to know that we can still take joy from the simple things._

"I agree." Nothing more needed to be said than that as I continue on, my sword at my side, where it rightfully belonged. I didn't have the necessary control to put it back into its sealed state, so the hilt and handguard remained the same, with the blade still a dull gray. But if I wanted to be honest with myself, I preferred it uncovered, so that others could see the truth of my potential, which Aizen had said was virtually limitless. While his words unnerved me, they held truth to them since I had defeated a goddess, but I was no fool. I wasn't about to take a chance and get myself into a fight I couldn't get out of, in a vain effort to prove I was the strongest. My ego wasn't that big, not by a long shot. If Aizen truly was like Adachi, stringing everyone along for some ultimate prize, then I'd be among the first to try to stop him. That was the simple truth.

_You have a strong heart Naru._ Kusi Mitama said, after appearing before me. _You have always had a strong heart, and I know you will never abuse the power you've always had, deep within yourself, so long as you stay true to that heart._ I smile and nod, my gray eyes full of my signature calm determination. My Strength Persona nods and smiles before disappearing, nothing more needing to be said between us.

It's only when I start my silent trek into a stone maze full of gigantic stone slabs and old buildings that I get the feeling I'm being watched. I try to appear casual as I let my eyes scan the area, catching a glimpse of a shadow far above me, but it's gone when I blink. _Be on your guard, Lord Narukami._ Ares growls in the back of his throat, his hands already holding his sword and shield at the ready. He doesn't have to tell me as my hand falls to my zanpakuto immediately, sensing some malevolent intent in the air. _Only cowards strike from the shadows._

"Or strategically smart opponents." I counter, getting the feeling that this enemy was the latter rather than the former. Something about this felt familiar, having detected this same presence throughout my day, but it was always faint, and it was always gone before I could get more than a cursory glance at it. Now, it was focused, and my senses were on high alert. Having left the exit of the maze far behind by that point, turning back was no option, so I continue forward, unshakingly into the lion's den.

A sudden and intense stabbing pain radiated from my chest, but when I look down, I see I'm unmarked. I had received such a feeling only once before, and that had been from Tohru Adachi. "Intent to kill….personified." I grimace as the pain disappears, knowing I was in trouble if this presence was so strong, that it could make me think I was stabbed without actually touching me. He was focused on only one thing, my destruction, and nothing else.

"Impressive kid." The sound of bells reach my ears, just as a giant of a man starts walking towards me, his beaten and battered sword trailing the ground behind him. Over six feet tall, spiky hair adorned with bells, and an eyepatch over his right eye, I know who this man is from the stories I had heard from the Academy students who had shown remarkable physical prowess and a thirst for battle to match that of the God of War himself. "I see recognition in those gray eyes of yours. So, you know who I am I take it."

"Kenpachi Zaraki, 11th Division Captain, and the most physically capable of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." I reply, earning me a wicked grin from the eyepatch wearing captain.

"I only just met ya, and I already like you kid. You're calm and cool, even when facing an enemy that wants to claim your life for the sheer thrill of it." Kenpachi gleefully replied, before he emphasized his point by leveling his sword at me. "I know all about you too, Yu Narukami, a walking talking prodigy with limitless potential because of those Personas of yours. I want to know if the rumors about you are true."

"So you'd attack an Academy student just for kicks?!" My voice has attained a menacing quality to it, as my hand tightens its hold on my hilt at my side. "Fighting for the sake of fighting is no way for someone to live."

"That's where you're wrong kid. Fighting keeps the edge on your skills, it keeps you alive, and lets you survive anything thrown at you. I've enjoyed every battle to its fullest, except where my opponents were too weak to stand against me. These days, I have to hold back just so I can get any enjoyment from my battles. Why do you think I'm a captain and not some low level seated officer?" Letting his sword drop to his side, Kenpachi's grin somehow becomes wider still as he pulls open his haori to reveal his scar covered chest. "To make things interesting, I'll even let you have the first strike. Hit me anywhere you like kid. But you better make it count, because it's the only free shot you'll get. And just so we're on the same page, if you run, I'll strike you down from behind."

From what I had heard about Kenpachi, his response doesn't surprise me in the least. I can only nod and steel my resolve at the inevitable confrontation before me. "I had thought as much. Very well, let's do this." I reply, calm and cool as ever, drawing my sword from its sheath slowly before taking my stance. Feet spread apart evenly, my sword pointed behind me with both hands on the hilt, I take a moment to choose my target before dashing forward. I jump into the air, and slash downward at his right shoulder, planning to cripple his ability to fight in the hopes he wouldn't pursue this madness further with a serious injury.

I should have known better to hope for such a thing, as my sword connects, and does nothing but ruffle his outfit. If anything, I'm the one that ends up hurt, as my knuckles crack, and start to bleed from the unexpected toughness of Kenpachi's body. All I can do is flip back and look at my damaged hands, my gray eyes full of alarm at what had just happened. As if that wasn't enough, Kenpachi was laughing at my failed attempt. "Did you really think taking my arm off would stop me?!" He had seen through my plan, further giving testament to how many battles he had survived in his life. "You're not as tough as you look kid, that barely tickled. Maybe all those rumors about you being some tough act were exaggerated. I have no interest in fighting weaklings, unable to fight back." Just as he was turning around, something inside me snaps, and new strength floods my body.

"Don't turn your back on me, Kenpachi." Ice frosted my voice as my gray eyes shine with this new strength, which some small part of me found both exhilarating and terrifying. "I didn't come this far only to have someone who claims to love fighting, turn around when he thinks his opponent is too weak to fight." My spiritual pressure soars as my blade turns bright red. "Agilao!" I shout as I charge forward once more, and this time, my sword leaves a smoldering cut, while shallow, on the man's chest.

"Haha! Now that's more like it! Let's get this party started, Yu Narukami!" Kenpachi shouts back, right before his sword clashes with mine. The force of his attack nearly drives me to my knees as I lock blades with him, but I hold strong against his overwhelming strength. Even as he hammers on my defensive stance, I manage to stay upright as sparks fly in all directions. Finding an opening, I jump back just as Kenpachi's sword hits the ground at my feet, and strike at his arm. Once again, my burning blade does damage, but it doesn't slow him down at all as he immediately counters.

If I hadn't already been moving back at the time, I'm sure my left arm would have been removed from my shoulder as blood spills forth in a wave from the deep cut that is left behind. Falling to my knees, I'm stunned by the intense pain that is radiating from the wound. "Diarahan." As soon as the word is out of my mouth, green and blue light washes over me, and my nearly severed arm is good as new, but the cost to my spiritual strength was enough to make me sweat. Still, I'm not about to give up the fight just yet as Kenpachi's interest is renewed at my fast recovery.

"I might not be a fan of kido, but that's a neat trick kid." Just as he's about to attack me again, my blade changes colors right before electrical energy crackles freely through my weapon. Setanta was at my back now, and as our blades meet, Kenpachi realizes too late that he's about to get a nasty shock for his trouble.

"Zionga!" His sword arm is pushed back as lightning cracks between us, shaking the ground at our feet as I follow up with another strike to his chest. This time, my attack does real damage as I leave a deeper cut across my first one, forcing Kenpachi to back off. I'm not about to let him recover as I flash step forward, bypassing him completely as I appear behind him. "Fatal End." I whisper, just as his left side explodes with crimson.

Proving he's far tougher than any enemy I had faced before, Kenpachi raises his head and lets out a maniacal laugh. "I haven't felt this alive in years!" Turning fast on his heel, the giant's grin is as wide as it's likely to get as he reaches for his eyepatch. "I didn't think I'd have to remove this so soon kid, but you've earned the right to fight me at my full power!"

"STOP!" Just as Kenpachi was about to remove his eyepatch, Ukitake and a straw hat, flower kimono wearing captain I haven't seen before appear on either side of me. The gray haired captain had drawn his blade, and I knew that if push came to shove, he'd use it against one of his own to protect me. "Go back to your barracks Zaraki, this fight is over."

For a moment, it looks like he's going to attack us all, but his grin disappears and he flicks his wrist, disposing of the blood on his blade before putting it back in its sheath. "Tsk, fine, but this isn't over, kid." Kenpachi glares at Ukitake and his friend before disappearing. It's only as he's leaving, that I see a pink haired child, but when I blink, she's gone just as quickly.

It's only after Kenpachi has gone, that I realize I'm falling, my sword the only thing keeping me up as I pant in exhaustion. "Easy Yu. Take a minute to get your breath back kiddo." The straw hat Captain says, patting me on my shoulder with a humorous grin on his face. But I saw that he was also impressed, no doubt by the fact I had stood up to the 11th Division Captain, and had held my own. "Name's Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the 8th Division. Nice to meet ya face to face Yu."

"Th...thanks, for stepping in you two." I manage to reply between heavy breaths, amazed I was able to stand at all after having such an immense power leveled at me.

"He was out of line, and his behavior _will _be reported to Head Captain Yamamoto, but I must say, I'm surprised you were able to make him reach for his eyepatch so quickly." Ukitake replies, helping me stay steady with a hand on my shoulder. "As soon as we sensed the fight, we got here as quickly as we could." After taking a moment to look me over, Ukitake's eyes widen in surprise when he finds no visible marks on my person. "I have to ask, but how are you unmarked?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. He did get a hit, but I was able to heal it." I point to my tattered sleeve, where a faint scar on my left shoulder can be seen, among a number of older, more prominent ones. All of the old scars I bore, were reminders of my time in the Midnight Channel.

Shunsui took one look at the recently healed wound and the damage to my outfit, and whistles, amazed that I had an arm at all no doubt. "I can tell that it most likely went right to the bone. You're one tough kid, Yu."

"Th...thanks Captain Kyoraku." I blush under the praise, but something is bothering me about all this. I rarely got so worked up over a battle. I can count the number of times I had let my emotions get the better of me on one hand, and in every case, the enemy before me had threatened my friends or a close relative. The threat this time however, had been directed at me alone. My thoughts are interrupted however, when Shunsui shoves a flask under my nose. The contents reek of sake, and I have to turn away at the stench. "No thanks, I don't drink. I'm underage anyway."

"Really? Damn, that's a shame Yu. Oh well, more for me then. I always enjoy a good drink after a fight narrowly avoided." The man cheerfully replies, shrugging as he takes a drink from his own flask before turning to his partner. "Well Joshiru, I better get back to Lil'Nanoa before she sends a search party after me. See ya." Before either of us can say anything, Captain Kyoraku disappears.

With a rueful smile on his face, Ukitake chuckles as he makes sure I'm able to stand before letting his hand fall away. "I'd suggest getting back to the dorms as quickly as you can Yu. Kenpachi isn't the only one that has a keen and unhealthy interest in you."

"Thanks again Captain Ukitake, and I'll be careful." With a final nod, the gray haired Captain beckons me to follow him out of the maze. Once we're in the clear, only then does he disappear, leaving me to make my own way back. By then, some of my strength has returned, and I'm able to Shunpo back to the dorms in record time. The moment my head hits the pillow of my bed, I'm out like a light.

_Ending Notes; Holy Hell! I didn't think I'd do the all but required fight with Kenpachi Zaraki so soon, but my muse wouldn't shut up about it lol. After reading Bboy's variation with Minato Arisato from P3, I knew I had to do something along those lines as well, but I also made it my own. I hope it was good, even though there was no clear winner, not by a long shot._

_Also, I'm having a Hell of a time filling more Arcana spots. I know I want to add Ukitake and Kyoraku to the list, but I can't decide which Arcanas to use for them. As I said before, I'm always happy to hear ideas for other Arcanas if anyone wishes to share such ideas anyway._

_As for the Investigation Team, they will serve their own purpose in the grand scheme of things. Also, because of their busy lives, their own growth in strength won't be nearly as quick as it could be otherwise before anyone says anything about them replacing Team Substitute lol. At any rate, hope this chapter was good for you guys and gals. Adios, and tune in for another chapter soon!_

_Arcana List_

_Renji Abaria, Strength; 3 Kusi Mitama_

_Retsu Unohana, Priestess; 1 Kikuri-Hime_

_Momo Hinomaru, Magician; 3 Rangda_

_Toshiro Hitsugaya, Emperor; 2 Setanta_

_Rukia Kuchiki, Chariot; 2 Ares_

_Hanataro Yamada, The Hanged Man; 1 Taown_

_Seta Souji, The World; 3 Izanagi-No-Okami._


	7. Old Faces, New Problems

**Inaba**

**Urahara's Shop**

**That evening**

If not for the entire year of fighting monsters forged of humanity's collective unconscious, and the darkness therein, every member of the Investigation Team was sure they'd have died by the time Kisuke and Adachi called it quits for the day. Yosuke was flopped on his stomach in the middle of the training ground, feeling as if he had been bulldozed several times. "I don't think I'm going to be moving for a month." He groaned weakly, both he and his Persona black and blue from the severe beating they had received from Kisuke. The man hadn't drawn his sword once save to demonstrate his Blood Mist Shield, and had utterly devastated all of them with his bare hands after Teddie had spoken them. "I'd knock the stuffing out of you bear, but I can barely move my arms." Teddie only growled weakly in response, but his cheerful smirk was still in place, much to Yosuke's eternal annoyance.

Combat taught in ways no amount of planned lessons could ever duplicate, that had been Kisuke's reasoning anyway to the beat down he had given all of them. While it was true, and they had made some progress, it was clear to everyone they were nowhere near ready for the trip to the Soul Society. "I never would have imagined training could be so physically exhausting." Naoto sighed, an ice pack against her jaw, and her back against Kanji's, who was currently nursing a broken nose. Their respective Personas were in a similar state with Takeru-Yamato holding his right arm close to his chest while Moah did his best to ignore his aching ribs.

"That guy is one tough bastard. He toyed with us, even when we ganged up on him." Kanji growled, having never imagined someone could do the amount of damage Kisuke did with one hand behind his back, literally. "Wonder what his Shadow would have been like?" The thought made the big man shake involuntarily at the image of a monstrous and unstoppable force of nature.

"We probably don't wanna know Kanji-kun." Rise groaned, flat on her back, just as exhausted as the rest of them. She hadn't been engaged by Kisuke directly, but he had still made her life interesting when he had forced her to keep on her toes with a series of rapid fire Kido spells. Being tied up or helping the others shake loose of the Kido binding spells he had employed had worn her out just as effectively as taking a direct beating had been for everyone else. Kanzeon's data processing speed had helped tremendously in analyzing the composition and makeup of everything thrown at her, but data only went so far since she had lacked the strength to fight after the third direct binding.

Yukiko and Chie had proven the most capable of them all, whether because they had known each other the longest or because of some other reason. Whatever the case, they had gone after Adachi directly, but even that had proven to be a bad idea since spirit or not, the former detective had proven just as dangerous up close. His Megatsu Izanagi no longer caused him pain to use, and Kisuke had guessed it was because he was no longer possessed, as well as the fact he was using his power for something other than his personal amusement. Whatever the reason, their fighting capabilities had been ramped up a great deal, and the dark version of Yu's former power had all but destroyed them by the time the training session had ended. "Keep your hands off of me Adachi." Chie growled, ignoring the agony of her broken arm, even as the detective knelt by her side in an attempt to try and set it back into place.

"Hate me all you want Chie, but I'm trying to make a difference here. If it makes you feel better though, feel free to kick me after I'm done." Adachi replied, nodding to his Persona who silently stood watch while he found the break under the girl's green shirt, earning him a growled string of curses even as tears fell from her eyes at his rudimentary first aid. "There, wasn't so bad was it?" He asked after he was done, hoping to alleviate the mood even a little bit. He sighed when he saw Chie's boot flying for his face.

To his credit, Adachi didn't yell even as he fell to his back, with Chie and a limping Yukiko standing over him. Megatsu Izanagi crossed his arms over his chest, glaring daggers at the two women, but they ignored the vein covered parody altogether. "Are you hoping by helping us become stronger, that you'll somehow make up for all the damage you caused before we caught up with you Adachi?" Yukiko asked, her beautiful face contorted into an expression of cold anger.

"I know where I'm bound for Yukiko. I know I can't ever make up for what I did." Adachi said as he stood once more, dusting himself off as his Persona disappeared, for now. "But if I can help in some small way, whether I can make up for what I've done or not, then Hell yeah I'm going to do what I can so you don't end up making the same mistakes I did."

"We're nothing alike!" Yukiko shouted, her turn to glare daggers at the man that had made their lives Hell.

"Really? You could have fooled me Yukiko. I get you can never forgive me, and I'm not asking you too, but letting your anger get the better of you like that? One of these days, that passionate rage of yours is going to get you into trouble." Adachi merely reached out and caught Yukiko's hand at the wrist before it got close to his face, while kicking Chie away when she tried to attack him again. "Stay out of this!" Moments before his shout left his mouth completely, lightning slammed into the ground at the tomboy's feet, forcing her to her knees as the residual energy crackled over her.

"You're still the same monster, Adachi." Yukiko muttered under her breath, her gray eyes burning holes through the dead man's face as she jerked her hand free of his grasp.

"No, I'm just a different kind of monster now, one that doesn't want Yu or another Soul Reaper to find a reason to hunt you or any of your friends down should you turn into Shadows or even Hollows." Adachi replied, not about to back down from his new lot in life. "Haven't you asked yourselves how Kisuke seems to know so much about our powers and what that other world was? You aren't the first Persona users that have come into existence. And if he knows, then you can bet your ass that the Soul Society knows about us too. Think about what we've told you about Hollows, Yukiko. Then think about all that pent up rage in that slender frame of yours."

The connection didn't take long for her or Chie to understand as both girls gasped in shock about the same time. Understanding what Adachi was hoping to avoid and accepting it however, were two different things, as Yukiko turned her back on the former detective and made for the ladder. She needed to get away from him as quickly as possible, to put as much distance between them as she could. "Wait, Yukiko!" Chie shouted, but her best friend ignored her, leaving the tomboy stunned at the base of the ladder.

"She just needs time to come to terms with some things Chie." Kisuke said, having heard enough to get the gist of what had happened. "Give it some time, she's a smart girl. On that note, I think all of you could use some rest. Feel free to drop in whenever you guys want, I'll even leave the back door open for you." Before any of them could say another word, Kisuke disappeared.

Everyone was too tired to argue about it further, so it was mutually decided taking the rest of the night off was the best idea. Besides, they all had a lot to think about. With the discovery of life beyond their own mortal existence, the existence of spiritual beings and monsters, and the knowledge that there was an Underworld and a place called the Soul Society? All of this and more was a lot to take in on one day, and even though they didn't say it, they were immensely glad they were being allowed to leave.

As much as she wanted to, Chie didn't call Yukiko when she got home that night, her arm aching even after she had managed to find something for the pain. Flopping onto her futon in her bedroom, Chie sighed and curled up on her side, her eyes not focusing on much of anything as her mind wandered. _What a day._

_Tomorrow promises to be a better one, even if this one seems dark now Chie-san._ Suzuka replied, her new physical presence a comfort as the warrioress knelt beside the woman's side, her gray armored head bowed in respect.

_Thanks Suzuka, but it still su-_ Opening her eyes, only then realizing she had fallen asleep, Chie bolted upright and realized she wasn't in her room anymore. "What the, where am I?!" She shouted, realizing that she was standing on the top of a mist covered mountain. Not only that, but there was a massive oriental temple in front of her, which felt both familiar and strange to the martial artist enthusiast. "Uh...Suzuka Gongen, you didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" She finally asked, getting the feeling she knew the answer already.

"I might have." Her Persona replied, a hint of a grin behind her armored face obvious in her voice as she started towards the temple itself. "You're in your Inner World. While I suspect it's different from what Soul Reapers are able to do on their own path to power and understanding of themselves, it's similar enough for what we need, Chie-san."

"This is….it's cool, but it's also a bit...weird?" She blinked, but there was one thing she did understand clearly. There was no mistaking the familiarity of the place she found herself in. "How did I get here? Is this from awakening to my new power, the same thing that creep used on us all day?"

Pushing open the heavy wooden doors before them, Suzuka continued, a chuckle proceeding her next statement. "Same ol Chie, but yes, you'd be correct, and I suspect the others are experiencing the same thing. Their worlds are no doubt different, just as their powers are different, but we are united in the same goal, as we have always been united." Stopping before a shrine devoted to the Chariot Arcana as a whole, Suzuka gestured for Chie to draw closer to the ornate stone slab that displayed her Persona in all of its glory. Hesitantly reaching out to the stone slab, Chie jerked her hand back when she felt something stir within the stone itself.

Trusting her Persona however, and the strength Yu had given her while he had stood beside them all, Chie nodded her head in silent determination before slapping her palm onto the stone slab. The moment she did, a feeling of cold swept through her nervous system before emptying out across her feet and lower legs. When the feeling disappeared, Chie looked down, and saw that her boots had been replaced by silver colored armored shoes that radiated the same power she had come to know as her own. "This is…." She couldn't find the words to describe just how touched she was by her Persona's gift to her.

"This is your power, never forget that Chie-san. I am merely a facet of your soul, and while I have my own thoughts and feelings, I am still a part of you, born _of _you." Suzuka replied, putting a hand on Chie's shoulder. "My power is only as strong as your belief in yourself."

"Thanks Suzuka Gongen, for reminding me of that." Brown eyes shone with newfound hope and self confidence, even as her Persona pulled her staff weapon from some hidden sheath. "Now you're talking! Give it all you got!" Chie shouted, eager to test herself against her Persona.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Chie-san!" Suzuka replied, just as eager to test her mistress's abilities, now augmented by the power she had bestowed upon her.

**Soul Academy**

**The following morning**

"Yu!" Just as I was getting ready to head into my morning Zanjutsu class, I see Renji rushing towards me, and from the astonished look on his face, I know what he's going to ask about long before he actually does. His eyes widen at the sight of my torn sleeve, as well as the scar on my shoulder. "You…. he really did take you on, didn't he?! How are you still alive?!"

"I'm wondering that myself." A bald man grumbled from behind Renji, his arms crossed over his muscular chest. It becomes quickly apparent from the confidence and readiness for a fight that is radiating off of him, that he's part of Kenpachi's squad. "For a gray haired shrimp, you certainly made the captain happy last night. Name's Ikkaku Madarame."

"Yu Narukami, but I suspect you knew that already." I reply simply, having had my fill of 11th Squad after last night's unwanted fight. My hand falls to my hilt, and while I appear relaxed, Ikkaku's grin is visible despite the fact he knew I had stood toe to toe against his captain and lived to tell the tale. Anyone else would have hesitated, but Ikkaku's behavior further proves my suspicions about his personality. "I don't want to fight you, and I didn't want to fight your captain."

"That's too bad Yu, because I was hoping for a chance to take you on. Maybe some other time then." Renji and I both breathe a sigh of relief when the bald Soul Reaper walks back down the hall, his sword hilt bouncing on his shoulder with every step.

"You're going to be getting a lot of challenges from the 11th Squad after last night." While Renji's warning wasn't needed, I nod anyway, having figured as much already. "So, you really didn't seek out Kenpachi huh?" Renji asks after facing me once more, and I slowly shake my head.

"No, I didn't. I don't have a death wish. I just want to get through graduation and be able to protect my friends and family." I reply, meeting Renji's intense gaze with my own. "As I told him, fighting for the sake of fighting is no way to live. I only fight to defend others with the power I have. Not to seek glory, to satisfy some bestail urge for bloodshed, or anything like that. Having a strong reason to fight that's born from the heart, it made me all but unstoppable in life." Letting my words sink in for Renji, I ask the question that I think he knew would eventually come up. "Why did you become a Soul Reaper, Renji?"

It took the elder Reaper several moments to finally answer me. "What do you know of Byakuya Kuchiki?" When I shrug and give him what information I have, Renji nods, having expected as much. "Yeah, he's part of the noble clans, one of the most powerful clans actually. His power and stature are well beyond most of us put together, and I'm determined to surpass him, no matter what."

"Why?" My question was simple, but Renji is taken aback by it all the same as he jerks away, as if I had slapped him.

When he recovers, his brown eyes narrow to slits as he gets right up in my face. "That's one thing you aren't getting out of me so easily Yu." When I don't move an inch, and meet his rage filled stare with my usual calm demeanor, he can't find a way to get around it, and backs off. Scoffing as he looks away, Renji sighs before looking to the wooden floor between us. "Just….it's complicated."

"Alright, but one day, I hope you tell me why, Renji. Whatever the reason, I just hope it's enough to see you through to your goal." I reply, leaving my friend to his thoughts. The fact I had been completely sincere wasn't lost on him I was sure, and I hoped that it'd help him in his quest to surpass his captain.

My own thoughts are interrupted however, when I enter my Zanjutsu class, and see the last person I had expected to ever see. The last time I _had _seen her, she was hanging upside down from a TV antenna, because we were too slow in saving her life. "Get up!" The young woman shouted, her gray eyes full of fire that I thought rather fitting as she stood over her downed opponent, her sword arm steady and her stance almost perfect. Seeing me, the girl loses her hard edge, and I see the softer side of her that she had shown only to one person before she was killed. "Yu?!" Her fingers slacken and she about drops her sword, but Saki Konishi manages to catch herself and saves herself some embarrassment. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Hearing a cough from the instructor, we blush and I take my place on the floor between several other first year students. The following lesson goes by quick, with excited whispers floating all around the room even after several reprimands from the teacher. Rumors of my fight with Kenpachi were thick in the air, but I do my best to ignore them as I push my way towards Saki after class is dismissed. I don't have to go far since she was waiting for me.

The moment I get close, the sting of her hand across my face is the last thing I had been expecting. "_You_ let me die! You and Hana-chan both!" After recovering from the shock of being slapped for the first time in my life, by anyone, I'm about to say something when Saki slaps me across the face again, this time stinging my other cheek. "And that was for waiting so long to find me after you showed up!" When she raises her hand again, I close my eyes, expecting another slap. What I got, was a tight and trembling embrace from the young woman that I knew had been at least emotionally abused by her family and friends when we went into her area of the TV World after she had been killed. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Damn it! I only met you once….but you were Yosuke's friend, and I was such a bitch behind his back."

I hesitantly put my hands around her back and let her cry against my chest, unsure what was the right thing to do here since I barely knew Saki, besides what I had seen of her unspoken feelings, and what I had heard about her from Yosuke. When she finally calms down, I relax after she lets me go and meets my gray eyes with renewed strength. "Are you free Yu?"

"For a little bit, yeah." I reply simply, and Saki leads me away, her light brown hair bouncing with every step. It doesn't take us long to find a secluded spot on the rooftop, near an empty open air dojo in the Academy grounds. Sitting on the edge next to Saki, I wait for her to speak her mind.

"You saw the 'real me'." I nod, knowing where this was going from those few simple words. I can easily see that the memory still haunts her as she hugs herself and shivers uncontrollably. "I didn't know what I was up against, what was going on, and my life was Hell even before I found myself in that place. I thought I knew what that was….but when my Shadow went crazy…." It takes a considerable amount of willpower, but Saki forces herself to continue. "I don't know how long it lasted, I only know it felt like I was being torn apart, piece by piece, until there was nothing left. I couldn't even scream…."

"You're alright now, they can't hurt you anymore, Saki." I put an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to lend her some of my strength, but she stands and turns her back to me before I can.

Despite the way her voice still trembled with fear, I can see that she's grown since the last time I had seen her, which had been more than a year ago. With that in mind, it made sense that she wouldn't have remained the same, but it was much more than that. Gone was the girl that had hidden her pain from everyone. Now, she had her own reason to live, her own reason to exist. "I can still see it, everytime I close my eyes, Yu. I can still feel what that thing did to me, but it gets a little better as I get stronger, as time passes by." Only then does she turn around, and I can't help but smile softly at the determined set of her jaw as she meets my gaze. "That's why, I plan to make up for everything I ever said about Hana-chan, and live as I should have lived instead of hiding behind that fake smile."

"I'm glad." And I am. But one question lingers, and I have to ask it. "Saki, how do you know about Shadows, and...how did you come to understand?"

Sitting beside me once more, Saki blushes, and it becomes apparent she isn't so used to speaking from the heart as she made herself sound. Still, I wait patiently, and my patience is rewarded when Saki looks to me once more. "After I was….murdered, I was found by a strange man. He had light blonde hair, some strange black robe with a kind of cloak over his shoulders. He also had a weird striped hat and wooden sandals on his feet. I think he said his name was Kisuke...something. Anyway, he's the one that told me about it. After I got over the shock, and after going back to my home one last time…."

"He performed a Soul Burial on you?" Saki nodded, and I while I wonder who the mysterious Soul Reaper was that had helped Saki to cross over, I'm more concerned with the fact that same man knew so much about the other world and what we had done. The Soul Reapers here knew as well, but I got the impression there was something else at work here with this Kisuke. Whatever my suspicions, I push them to the side as I turn back to Saki. "So you're a student here now?"

The change of subject seemed appropriate, and Saki's gray eyes lose the terrified edge to them. "Second year. I still need work on my Zanjutsu and Shunpo, but I've been told I have a natural talent for Kido and Hakudo. I guess all those years fighting with my brother…." Saki sighs, and I can tell she misses him. "Did he….was he ok, when you last saw him? You went to the same school, so you knew him, right?"

"Yeah, I knew him. And he was doing much better. He still misses you Saki, but he was able to move on." I reply without hesitation, and Saki manages a tearful smile of thanks, knowing I was the one that had helped him get through his grief without me having to say so. There was much more I could tell her, but the gist of it was as I had already said.

"That's good. Naoki….he was the one that kept me going, even when things were at their worst because I didn't want anything to do with our family business. I took the job at Junes, as a means to 'get even' with my family for all the crap they put us through, but I realize now I was really just running away from it all." I nod, seeing a lot of Yukiko in Saki's admission, but at the same time, I know that Saki was also a completely different person. "Thanks Yu, for taking care of my brother, when I wasn't there to do it myself." Jumping down from the roof and landing lightly on her feet, Saki waves goodbye before running to her next class.

_I am thou, thou art I._

_Thou has reforged an old bond._

_Thou shalt be blessed in the use of the Death Arcana._

_Death….how appropriate given how far she's come on her own._ Contrary to popular belief, Death didn't mean an end, but rather, a transformation in a person's life, oftentimes for the better. Cycles of rebirth, metamorphosis, however you looked at the Death Arcana, it always came back to a journey of change through one's life. Unfortunately for Saki, her journey happened only after she had been consumed by her own Shadow. While I was happy she had succeeded in growing, the guilt at being too late to save her and the announcer, even King Moron, weighed me down as I went to my own class, which happened to be Hakudo.

_Worry not for what happened in the past, Master Yu._ Out of all of my Personas I've ever obtained, the White Rider always scared me the most despite the fact I had accessed several, much more deadlier Personas during my final fights with Izanami, Margaret, and Adachi. The rider on his pale horse nodded his head, knowing this, but did nothing to alarm me further. _While you were too late to save her once, Death, if you will pardon the expression, rather becomes her. She has grown, as you so rightfully stated, and she is truly better off now than she was before._

"Thanks, White Rider, but I still can't help but feel guilty about it." I can still hear the tremble in Yosuke's voice as he describes the last images he saw of Saki on the Midnight Channel, about how she was writhing in pain as the Shadows consumed her. And seeing her, now, and describing the experience in detail, it only makes my guilt worse.

The skeletal Horseman merely shrugged, having expected as much from me. _You're only human. And I mean that in a good way, Master Yu. But you take too much self blame and responsibility for something that was beyond your control. For now, take comfort in the knowledge that while she died, she doesn't hate you for it. If anything, she seemed almost grateful for the new perspective Death has shown her._ Before I can say anything, the White Rider disappears, leaving me shaken, but at the same time, the guilt is a little easier to bear.

Death was not something I ever liked to talk about, not after having experienced it first hand, and having dealt with it for my first and final year in Inaba. Still, while White Rider unnerved me because of who and what he represented, he always managed to make his role sound far less terrifying. He was compassionate, something I hadn't expected when I had first met him after talking with the woman in black at the local hospital.

**Later that afternoon.**

**Rukongai. District 30**

I had plans to introduce some of my new friends to my aunt, and with Momo and surprisingly, Hitsugaya beside me, I had high hopes that this outing would go smoothly. That hope went out the proverbial window however. "You!" Before I know what's happening, I instinctively duck, just as a wooden pole slams into the wall where my head had just been. "Damn it, you rotten little punk!"

After my meeting with Saki earlier today, I'm not all that surprised that I'm face to face with Kinshiro Morooka, A.K.A, King Moron. Momo looks between me and my former homeroom teacher in shock, while Toshiro's teal eyes narrow in outrage at the man's behavior. "Do you know who you just tried to hit with that pole, you fool?!"

"Shut up, you silver haired brat!" Hitsugaya can only blink in surprise at being shouted at in such a manner, but I sigh and cross my arms as King Moron rounds on me next. "Yeah I remember you, Yu Narukami. Still the perverted city slicker I see." His hazel eyes fall on Momo for a moment before turning back on me again.

"And you're still the loud mouth, hypocritical bastard." Despite my extremely rude comment, I'm oddly happy to see the man is doing well. Gone was the suit and tie. In its place was an old blue robe and pants, and a pair of wooden sandals. "It's good to see you Mr. Morooka."

My sincerity takes him off guard as he opens and closes his mouth repeatedly, before he regains his composure and points an accusing finger my way. "Just because you're some fancy shmancy Soul Reaper now, doesn't mean I won't go any easier on you. Get out of my sight, and if I ever hear that you're up to old tricks, I'll hunt you down and make your life Hell!"

"Touch him, and it's _you _that will pay the price." Toshiro growls low in his throat as he grabs a hold of his sword's hilt, but Momo and I drag him off as quickly as possible, even as the temperature drops several degrees in a matter of seconds. When we're at least three blocks away from Morooka, only then do we let the captain go, who immediately turns his teal eyes on us next. "Why did you stop me?! It's obvious that fool needs a lesson in respect!"

"Because he's suffered enough Toshiro." I reply calmly, smiling despite the lethal glare I was receiving from Captain Hitsugaya. "He was murdered by a copycat killer, who had tried to copy the real killer involved with the murder cases in Inaba."

"That doesn't excuse his behavior." Crossing his arms, Toshiro looks away, but at least my explanation has taken the edge off of his righteous anger.

"Maybe not Little Shiro, but if Yu says it's alright, then I wouldn't worry about it too much." Momo replies, earning the boy's glare this time, but she smiles and pats him on the head. That only annoys and embarrasses Toshiro further, but he doesn't try to stop her either. The threat Toshiro had thrown my way makes more sense after observing their relationship further, and I feel I understand them both a little more. "So Yu, where does your aunt live? I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"This way….I think." I blush, realizing that after making our hasty escape, that I'm lost and I have no idea where we are. Thankfully, it doesn't take us long to find our way back to Chisato Dojima, and the rest of the afternoon goes by entirely too quickly for my liking.

Even so, when we're preparing to leave, Toshiro stops me and pulls me into an alley. Momo has stayed behind, helping my aunt with the laundry while talking about girl related topics if I were to guess from the giggles we could hear. Turning to Captain Hitsugaya however, I notice the thoughtful look on his face as he looks towards my aunt's home. "I never would have thought Momo could be so full of life when not in Aizen's presence. While I have nothing against the Captain, I have always thought that there was something….strange, about how she idolizes him."

"You're just worried about her, like a little brother should be." I reply, knowing where Toshiro was coming from since I had felt the same in regards to Nanako. While she hadn't gotten herself into a similar relationship with anyone, and I hope she never did, I still felt it had been my duty to protect her from anyone that might have wished her harm. The feeling hadn't changed, but I knew my friends would look out for her, as would my uncle Dojima. Toshiro's eyes had widened at my observation, but I hold up a hand and he allows me to finish. "I had suspected as much when you threatened me that day, and today only confirmed how you view each other. You might not be related by blood, but family is where the heart is, and it's pretty obvious you two would do whatever it took to protect each other from harm."

I see the briefest flicker of a smile form on the otherwise stern faced captain's lips, and he only nods and says nothing in reply for several moments. When he finally does speak, he locks gazes with me so I don't miss anything he says. "Whatever your reasons for trying to establish a relationship with Momo and myself, I realize now that I was too hasty in thinking the worst of you. Trust doesn't come easy for me, especially when it comes to the few people I care about."

"I kind of got that impression already." I chuckle softly, ignoring the cold glare the young Captain threw my way. "But, I am glad you're starting to trust me Captain Hitsugaya. And, you'd be surprised to hear, but trust used to be hard for me too." Leaning away from the wall I had stood up against, I start to walk back out into the main street, but a hand on my arm stops me.

"You can't say something like that Narukami, and expect to get away so easily. You certainly don't strike me as the type to have trouble with anything, least of all trusting people." I rub the back of my head as I turn and face Toshiro's curious expression.

"It's complicated." I finally say, leaving an irritated Toshiro behind to wait for Momo, as I wander aimlessly away. I didn't know how to explain something, that I hadn't even talked about with my old friends back home. Catching my rare but still visible unease, Toshiro lets the matter drop, for now at least. Just in time too, because Momo has finally caught up with us just as we're heading back to the Seireitei.

**Inner World**

**That night.**

"How'd it feel to meet Saki again?" Seta asks the moment I clear the doorway. I shrug, noticing that yet another window has lit up. "That good huh?"

"Yeah, that good." I reply, still a bit ashamed of my failure to save her in time, even though I know that I couldn't have done anything with what little knowledge I had in my possession at that moment of my life.

"Guess that's one more thing we have in common at least." Seta finally replies, surprising me when he lets his hand fall on my shoulder for a moment, before jerking away as if burned. Sighing at his reaction, I don't let it bother me as we walk to the nearest pew before sitting down. Once more, we're at both ends of the bench, but I also notice we're also a little closer to each other than before. "I have a question Yu." When I nod for him to go ahead, Seta looks to the floor for a moment before his gray eyes find mine once more. "You know you can't go home again, not like before, and even if you could, you'd have to be in a Gigai. On that note, you'd most likely be unrecognizable, so why do you still want to defend them, even though they won't even know it's you?"

"Because, as long as I know they're safe, as long as I know I can still help and protect them, even if it must be from the shadows, it'll be enough for me." I reply without hesitation, but I hold up the hand I had burned the other day so I can add more to my response. "It might seem strange to you, but the kind of bonds we forged together, they can't be forgotten or broken. Circumstances will change, and they'll have to adjust without me, and I'll have to do the same in turn, but we won't forget each other. Besides Seta, I'd rather that they move on, I'd rather that they are able to live their lives, instead of letting grief and sorrow stop them."

"Even though they might one day forget you, you'd rather they be happy than suffering." While not exactly what I had meant, I can still see understanding in Seta's face as he nods. "I'm starting to see why the friends you made are so important to you. You have always had their best interests at heart, no matter what. I might not understand the bonds you've made over the years, having not experienced it myself, but I'm slowly starting to get why it makes you so strong. And why you were able to give me mercy when you had no reason to do so."

"You were hurt and upset over being left in the dark for so long." I reply, standing before walking closer to my twin. "I had no reason to destroy you, Seta, and despite our rough start, you've helped me to realize that the gifts I've been given are more precious than ever to me. I never took what I had for granted before now anyway, but you've helped reinforce it all the same. So thanks, Seta." It's clear I've set him off his game at the shocked expression on his face, but I smile and prepare to leave, pushing past him as gently as I can.

It's only when I'm in the main aisle once more, that I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning my head, I'm not surprised to see Seta had stopped me, but I am surprised to see Izanagi was behind him again. "Good luck, Yu." He says simply, and I nod and head for the door. It's only after I wake up the next morning that I realize that it's the first time I've left under my own steam. Maybe the next time we meet, we'll part on friendlier terms? Whatever the case, even with clouds in the sky, promising more rain, I find my hopes are high.

_Ending Notes; I had thought including Saki Konishi, albeit a most likely OC/AU version of her since she isn't shown a lot given her early death and all, was a stroke of genius. Feel free to agree or disagree as you wish, but Saki's there to stay. As for King Moron? Well, he's there more for comic relief than anything lol._

_I plan to show the rest of the Investigation Team's Inner Worlds in the chapters to come, saving Yukiko's for last most likely unless my muse says otherwise lol. As for their powers and all that? Well, that's still in the works for now, that and I'm still trying to completely figure out Yu's Bankai. I have a few ideas, but nothing really concrete. Still, I hope to have all that figured out before I get into the Soul Society Arc good and proper, so I have a while yet lol. In the meantime, hope you guys and gals enjoy! Adios!_

_Arcana List_

_Renji Abaria, Strength; 5 Kusi Mitama_

_Retsu Unohana, Priestess; 1 Kikuri-Hime_

_Momo Hinomaru, Magician; 4 Rangda_

_Toshiro Hitsugaya, Emperor; 4 Setanta_

_Rukia Kuchiki, Chariot; 2 Ares_

_Hanataro Yamada, The Hanged Man; 1 Taown_

_Saki Konishi, Death; 3 White Rider_

_Seta Souji, The World; 4 Izanagi-No-Okami._

_Still need to fill these Arcanas, at the very least._

_Star_

_Lovers_

_Fortune_

_Hierophant_

_Justice_

_Future Arcana List. (Provided by you, the readers/reviewers. Thank you. D)_

_Fool; Ichigo Kurosaki_


End file.
